


Troublesome one?

by pony321



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Don't mess with Mikoto, Extra badass Mikoto, Funny, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, part canon, part non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony321/pseuds/pony321
Summary: It was unorthodox for an Uchiha to be born in a time like this. Itachi's greatly contrasted with the genius Shisui's. Some underestimate him while other(s) have an idea of what's going on. Itachi (bamf)Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).





	1. Troublesome one?  Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story would be a funny fanfiction about Itachi and friends. Everyone will be OOC I think, especially Itachi (read and find out). Not sure but please read. I'm uncreative so sorry for bad writing or stuff. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, as well as the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Lightning flashed illuminating the sky vivid enough for the villages to glimpse what the rain had done to the surrounding area. The crashing sound of thunder soon followed. Back within the hospital, Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan and the KMP force, wanted to pace back and forth in front of the room where his wife was giving birth to his first child. However, he could not, for one of the well-respected elders of the Uchiha was sitting on the chair beside the hospital door; he could not show any weakness in front of the elder. "Fugaku-sama, I suggest you calm down. Your son will be alright." Uranaishi-san, the elder, inform him in a bland tone, "Even in this ... weather..." he added, however, now with a frown on his face. He glanced out the closed window a few feet from where he was seated; the rain was really pouring down now. Fugaku signed, then walked towards the window and rested his forearm on the window sill, he closed his eyes as he replied in a stern voice, facing the storm, "He is an Uchiha and the son of the clan head no less. Of course he will be alright." He re-opened his eyes and looked out at the raging storm. 'I hope', he made sure not to voice his thought, it won't do to question the fortune teller's word, even if he sounded a bit unsure about Itachi's situation. Yes, his unborn son will be called Itachi, a strong ninja he will be someday if what the elder says is the truth, 'Itachi will be alright'. 

Closing his eyes again, Fugaku signed 'Uranaishi-san once said that the weather reflects a person's fate. Once a person is born in Good weather, he or she grows up to be strong and powerful within the Uchiha clan. That kind of person will have no problems with becoming an aspiring ninja. Shisui Uchiha, a descendant of the great Kagami Uchiha, has proven this theory to be correct so far. Young Shisui is six years of age, a first-year within the academy and already showing great promise. Already praised throughout the academy; praised by his peer, praised by his teachers, the boy was a genius. Shisui was born when the weather was perfect, he was the Uchiha pride and joy. However, on cloudy weathers, ninjas were, let's just say they don't show any potential. Only a few had been born on cloudy weathers, Uchiha civilians and those who became ninjas didn't pass Genin level, other than that 17-year-old Uchiha who became Chūnin only last year.' Fugaku massaged his temple. 'This weather, though...., was a whole different story. This was a blatant storm. Never had he seen such a storm in Konoha since, since ever. Uranaishi-san has never been wrong so far. So why did he tell him that Itachi will be alright? The current weather was contradicting his statement, it is the very opposite of Shisui's... Did he just say that to make me feel better? He should know that Uchiha head didn't need to be comforted by anyone, he was the Uchiha clan head, not a fragile civilian' Fugaku signed again and reopened his eye, a frown marring his face. 'What exactly is Itachi's condition? What's up with this dreadful weather? Couldn't it wait a few days after the birth of his son? What did this mean for the Uchiha? for him? for Mikoto? for Itachi himself?-' 

Fugaku's musing was interrupted by a loud wail. He snapped his head toward the door where his firstborn was currently crying, face already forming a smile 'No matter what I will always love my son'. Moments later, a nurse came out of the same room, a pleasant smile marring her features. Fugaku closed the distance with a quick pace. "You have been blessed with a beautiful and healthy son Uchiha-san!" she exclaimed cheerfully and added after a thoughtful moment, "Your wife is also in good condition, please follow me Uchiha-san." and with that, she re-entered the room, Fugaku on her trail. 

He didn't spare the nurse a glance when she left the two parents to their newborn son; for what Fugaku saw was the most breathtaking scene he had ever seen since his marriage with Mikoto, he even activated his Sharingan to store this scene in his memory forever. Mikoto was, in fact, healthy as the nurse had said, from what he can tell anyways. She was currently cooing at the bundle of joy in her arms, slightly rocking him back and forth as his wail got louder. "It's alright Itachi, Mama has you, you are safe." her soothing voice did wonders to calm the wailing baby down. "He's here Fugaku, he's really here. Our son." she gave her son one look then carefully outstretched him towards Fugaku. He automatically took him and rocked him gently. "He is beautiful, thank you, my love." Mikoto smiled at him, she was about to reply when Uranaishi Uchiha entered the room.  
"I hope I am not interrupting." 

"You are not," Fugaku replied after a few seconds.

"Very well then. Congratulations on the birth of your first child," Uranaishi replied, outstretching his arms towards Fugaku and took little Itachi's into his own arms with his parent's approval. He looked Itachi for what must have been a few minutes because Fugaku had asked him if everything was alright. "The boy is," he started, he closed his eyes after a while, a deep frown marring his face, "not cut out to be a ninja. You may as well try again for better results. I pray the next child should be a success to repent for this failure." He handed Itachi back to the boy's father and left right after. 

Fugaku was shocked and his feet were buried where he stood. He knew Uranaishi-san was well known for being brutally honest as he was right, but he was not prepared enough for the truth to be slapped right across the face, hard. He knew this storm meant something, but for Uranaishi-san to downright declare his son, his firstborn a failure, he was not happy. The young boy hadn't been given a chance to prove himself, yet he was already grouped into the 'failure' category. Fugaku frowned and his son began wailing even louder than before. Fugaku was raging inside, he almost forgot where he was when the wail of his son penetrated his musing. 

He shook his head and was now rocking the crying child, attempting to calm him down as Mikoto did a few moments earlier- shit Mikoto. He spared a glance towards his wife and what he saw on her face, well he could understand, he too was raging before attending to his son. However, she was more than just irritated, she was seething with rage. If looks could kill, he would be certain that Uranaishi-san would be dead right after that comment. 

"Mikoto-", he began,  
"So what if he's not suited to be a ninja? So what if the elders deem him a failure? He's is my baby, my pride and joy, my success. I will not stand for anybody, respected elders or not, to berate my angel! He will always be the apple of my eyes! H-he's my baby!" from calm to rage to sorrow, Mikoto was the mother, she gave birth to this boy that was just condemned, so of course, her words were justified.

Fugaku looked down at his still wailing son, "Do not worry my child, you are our son," he walked over to the bed Mikoto was currently lying in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He somehow calmed down when she returned the kiss. They separated after a moment and he gave his wailing son his full attention, "ninja or not you are perfect in our eyes. Fugaku unactivated his Sharingan, "Welcome to the world Itachi Uchiha."


	2. Troublesome one? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was born when the weather was that of a stormy one, which was news to the Uchiha. Strange things have been occurring as he grows. Even the Fortune teller cannot predict him, which was saying something. Read and find out what will happen to Itachi and those around him.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I decided to add come of the "fun" which this story will mostly contain, if I remember to update it that is XD. Anyways, please read. Oh, I also wanted to add some action in later chapters so stay tuned.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, as well as the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> oh these: ';];];];];]' are used for either time skip or a different location

It was three weeks since the sudden raging storm began on the evening of June 9th and the weather seemed to subdue. However, that didn't stop a tearful Itachi. 'It's like he's doing this on purpose.' Yes, Fugaku was already weary of the crying, he even went so far as to try to persuade Mikoto to get a babysitter for the boy. The glare Mikoto gave him in response had him regretting he had the thought in the first place. He signed and stood from his seat to tend to his crying son.  
Mikoto had gone to the market to pick up a few groceries and baby commodities for Itachi, and he was available today, so he had to watch Itachi until Mikoto got back. This was his son, after all, he had to be a part of the boy's life.

Entering the room, he saw that the baby, as much as it frustrates him, was throwing a fit. He slowly shuffled towards the baby's crib and gathered the infant in his arms, raising him high enough so that he was at his eye-level. His nose was immediately assaulted with an unpleasant odour that nearly had him dropping the baby. 'Oh boy,' even being a father for three weeks, Fugaku still couldn't get used to it. "It seems you need a nice, long bath Itachi-chan. Mikoto is not around to tease me for calling you that haha," Itachi's wails quieted down, opening his small ash-shaded eyes to peer at his father. Itachi began to babble and squirm in Fugaku's grip, earning himself a raised eyebrow from said man. Fugaku chuckled at his son's antics. Shaking his head, he said: "Well, I better get you cleaned up before your mother arrives."

;];];];];];];];];];]];;];];];];];];]];];;];];];];;];];];];];];];];;];];];];];];];];];];]

Uranaishi Uchiha was frowning while pacing within his darkroom. Biting down on his nail and looking ready to do something non-Uchiha like. He stopped himself mid-way and stared at practically nothing, 'What on earth was with that child? I've never seen anything like that before.' He took a seat by his desk and ignited the lamp so the darkened room lit involuntary. He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, face looking grim, 'I only stated that the boy was a failure due to unfamiliar feeling coming from the boy. I can't believe, I who was never wrong, never uncertain has great doubt when involving this boy's future. All Uchiha, clan head immediate family or not, I have predicted them all. Fugaku has been quiet this past few weeks, he couldn't have discerned my uncertainty. My predictions have been proven to be accurate so far! ....Then why? Why do I feel this high level of uncertainty?!' 

"Why do-", he stopped himself when he heard the sound of footsteps edging closer and spared a glance at the door where the person had appeared.  
"Is everything alright dear?" his wife asked, she was standing by the door with tired eyes. He turned to her with a blank face, "Hn. Everything is alright. Go back to bed, I just require more time to myself before I join you. Goodnight," and with that, he turned his back to her and resumed his inner thoughts. She gazed at him for a while, she knew that was the end of their conversation, 'I just wanted to assist you. We promised to help each other out, that's what husband and wife do, support each other.' she didn't voice her thoughts, however, she bowed before replying, "Goodnight dear."

'I've postponed my news on Itachi with the other elders long enough, tomorrow they want my full report.' He frowned, 'I have to be very careful not to reveal anything that might be potentially dangerous to the clan. This boy...must not be a ninja. I will not disclose too much information on the boy. I cannot lie either; when the child grows up, it's going to be very difficult to keep his situation hidden. Assassination is not an option either. Only half-truths will be told for now.'

With that, Uranaishi dimmed the lit lamp until the tamed fire disappeared completely. After a few moments, he joined his wife in bed and backed her, 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' he thought with a sigh, finally closing his eyes.

;];];];];];];];];];]];;];];];];];];]];];;];];];];;];];];];];];];];;];];];];];];];];];];]

Mikoto re-entered their bedroom for the fifth time on the same night. "Itachi is really fussy tonight", she said in an amused voice as she laid next to her husband snuggling into his body. He hugged her in return, "I guess he wants all of your attention for himself," he replied with a low chuckle. "He's probably doing this on purpose though, I wouldn't put it past him."  
"Fugaku!" she hit him playfully before continuing, "He's just a baby so of course he will want attention from his parents. Besides, our little Itachi is such a good boy."

"That only applies to you, I think he's out to get me," amusement still in his voice, "The boy didn't spare me a chance of rest today." Shaking his head, he turns and kisses Mikoto on her forehead.

"He just wants his daddy's attention," she giggled then added, "You can tell him all that he put you through when he grows old enough." "I love you, darling." "I love you, sweetheart." Before they were both about to fall asleep in each others' arms, a loud wail was heard. There was a pause before:  
"Miko-"  
"It's your turn sweetheart," she interrupted, a smile marring her features.  
Sighing, Fugaku stood and stalked towards his son's room.

;];];];];];];];];];]];;];];];];];];]];];;];];];];;];];];];];];];];;];];];];];];];];];];]

The Next Day

Fugaku rose from his slumber at the crook of dawn. Putting on his robe, he went downstairs and entered the kitchen and was greeted to a pleasant fragrance that was originating from the kitchen. "Good morning sweetheart. I hope you had a lovely night rest." Mikoto greeted, while she turned to him. He walked towards her and placed a peck on her lips and she returned it fully.  
"I did, however, I think Itachi wanted the reverse to happen," he chuckled. "Speaking of Itachi, where is he anyway? He usually cries around this period of the day."

"Well, our little angle woke up extra early today, so I took care of him. Oh right, that reminds me, this morning I was informed that you are to attend a meeting today at 6 pm sharp. You and the elders are to discuss important subjects."

"Ah, very well then."

"Also, I'm going out on a short trip today with my mother." She chortled as she saw the dreadful look on his face, "Don't worry, Kushina agreed to babysit Itachi while I'm gone."

He sighed in relief, "Good grief and here I thought I have to take Itachi with me to work. God bless Kushina."

They laughed and started to eat their breakfast after seated at the table.

;];];];];];];];];];]];;];];];];];];]];];;];];];];;];];];];];];];];;];];];];];];];];];];]

Mikoto had everything ready and was now standing outside, holding baby Itachi while Fugaku locked their house. After securing the premises, he accompanied Mikoto to the entrance of the Uchiha compound. They exchanged greetings to a few civilians and ninja's alike.

"Looks like Itachi will be a handful for Kushina," she said while rocking the current sleeping baby.

Fugaku laughed heartily, "He should. That friend of yours needs to be introduced to someone as energetic as her." They both smiled and walked in comfortable silence until they reach the Entrance. "I'll see you later sweetheart." "Yes, my love." and with that, they parted ways. Fugaku heading to the Konoha Police Station, Mikoto, at a certain Ramen stand.

;];];];];];];];];];]];;];];];];];];]];];;];];];];;];];];];];];];];;];];];];];];];];];];]

"Mikoto over here!!" Kushina all but yelled when she saw her best friend.  
"Shh! you might wake Itachi up." Mikoto was trying very hard to shush her best friend, but in the end, she gave up trying. I mean this is Kushina Uzumaki we're talking about.  
"Hey don't worry, when I'm finished with him he'll be tired in no time, YA KNOW."  
"Haha! I hope so, anyway, thanks for agreeing to watch him for me, Fugaku might have had a heart attack," she said with a chuckle.  
"Anytime Mikoto. That man needs to" Kushina took a sleeping Itachi from his mother's arms, smiling down at him.  
They talked about a few things and went on their own ways.

"I'm so gonna to spoil you Ita-chan!"

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

chapter 2 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter  
Thank you so much:  
-Shiro_suzu2002  
-Roshima  
-and others  
for commenting and for leaving kudos on chapter uno!  
I'll try my best to make it interesting. This is a fun-ish chapter sorry for the boringness. Please stay tuned it'll get better.


	3. Troublesome one? 3 -What are they Planning?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was born when the weather was that of a stormy one, which was news to the Uchiha. Strange things have been occurring as he grows. Even the Fortune teller cannot predict him, which was saying something. Read and find out what will happen to Itachi and those around him.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would be a funny fanfiction about Itachi and friends. Everyone will be OOC I think, especially Itachi (read and find out). Not sure but please read. I'm uncreative so sorry for bad writing or stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, as well as the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

The sun was about to set, and many civilians were already closing their stalls and shops for the evening. It was a long day of work, and Fugaku was now heading towards the Naka Shrine for the meeting that was scheduled at 6 pm.

Fugaku allowed himself to be lost in thought along the way. ' _ An impromptu meeting to discuss important subjects with the elders? It must be about Itachi.' _ Fugaku concluded. _ 'Since his birth, Uranaishi-san mentioned that he needs some time to gather his thoughts about Itachi's situation. _ ' Fugaku frowned, 'But, _ he simply told me Itachi was not cut out to be a ninja. Why does he require more time to relay that? Unless, there's something else he isn't telling me about. But, would an elder of his status lie about something like this? He wouldn't risk it. _ ' He quickened his pace. ' _ Uranaishi-san was never one to lie though. _ ' Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he signed, ' _ I must be overthinking things, let's see what he has to say.' _

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Fugaku entered the Naka Shrine and exchanged formal greetings with the five elders that were currently present. After that, they sat in silence, awaiting the last member.

They didn't have to wait long, for Uranaishi Uchiha entered the shrine and took his rightful seat.

"Good evening, my fellow Uchihas, I apologize for my tardiness."

"Hn, Let's commence this meeting," Fugaku responded.

Elder one nodded towards Uranaishi, "Uranaishi-san, please begin your report."

"Very well, then."

All the present members gave Uranaishi their full attention.

"As you all may already know, we were informed about the birth of Itachi Uchiha on the 9th of June, three weeks ago." They all nodded while Fugaku grunted in affirmation.

"We also know that the weather dictates one's destiny within the Uchiha clan, but I believe this may not be the case for Itachi." This peeked the occupants' interests.

"Fugaku-sama," he cut in before Fugaku can interrupt him, no doubt calling him out on his contradiction. "I know that I may have told you that this wasn't the case three weeks ago. However, though it may not have been the absolute fact, there is still some truth to my statement." He waited until he knows for sure that Fugaku will hear him out, "Itachi is a failure on your end, he-" he should have known better when it comes to flesh and blood.

"Uranaishi-san, watch what you say about my son, you may have never been wrong before, but Itachi is my son. He has the clan head's blood running through his veins. He was born when at the time of an undeniable storm. A storm that we have not experienced when an Uchiha is born. We have no knowledge of an Uchiha being born in that type of weather. Even for some Uchihas who was born when the weather was cloudy, were civilians while others managed to become ninjas, albeit of the lower rank. Itachi's case is not cloudy though, It's a storm. There is a difference." He paused before asking, "Is there something else that you are not notifying us about?"

Four out of occupants nodded at Fugaku's words, awaiting a response from Uranaishi.

"I was getting to that before you interrupt me. Fugaku-sama, you are correct, we have no experience with his situation, but," he turned his body fully to face Fugaku, "Itachi may not be capable of becoming a ninja. Itachi, as the first child of the Uchiha clan head, was deemed to become the heir of the Uchiha clan, but the weather is a bad one just like cloudy weather. Whether he will become a strong or a weak shinobi, an intelligent or a nonintelligent one, we cannot guarantee. We cannot let someone like that be the future leader of the Uchiha clan. We need someone who we know for certain will have great potential, someone we can trust in and be proud of." 

Two elders were nodding in agreement. There was a pause before elder three spoke up, "And who would you recommend, Uranaishi-san?"

"I would have recommended Shisui Uchiha, a descendant of Kagami Uchiha, however, I figured we may give Fugaku-sama a chance to redeem himself," he replied while sporting a smug look on his face.

"How dare you!" Fugaku stood and, was now glaring at the fortune teller of the Uchiha clan, developed Sharingan activated. He knew that the Uchiha clan was arrogant, so he didn't chance to activate his Mangekyo. 

"Watch your tongue Uranaishi! This is the Clan head you are referring to," the elder four spoke up before the situation turned into a mess. The other elders also had their Sharingan activated. Though a great battle it would be among Sharingan masters, he didn't want to have to stop a fight, so he will sure as hell prevent it.

"My apologies Fugaku-sama. Forgive my disrespectfulness." 

"Know your place. Next time I will not tolerate such ill-bred behaviour. You may continue." Fugaku nodded toward the fortune teller.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama. As I was saying, another child should be conceived, the second child may be more.....stable than Itachi. Please consider it. This is after all, for the good of the Uchiha clan."

"That's not a bad idea," elder two reasoned, "We well see if the second child may have potential to continue to lead the Uchiha to greatness, Fugaku sama."

"Very well, I will discuss it over with Mikoto. The second child will be born on our terms, though. Am I understood?"

The others nodded. 

"This meeting is over," and with that he unactivated his Sharingan and made a motion to leave, the others followed suit.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

As Uranaishi was about to head home, he was drawn aside by elder- five. "May I have a word with you, Uranaishi-san?"

Uranaishi narrowed his eyes before replying, "Yes."

They both walked until they knew for certain they were alone. 

"Uranaishi-san, what are your views on Fugaku being the clan head?" He stopped at the edge of the cliff to overlook the Nakano River.

Uranaishi was surprised but didn't let it show. "What do you mean?" he asked as he edged closer to the other elder.

"You as well as I already know that Fugaku isn't fit to be a clan head. He shows too much compassion for others," he turned to look at Uranaishi with a frown, "I believe that you are correct to call the child a failure on Fugaku's account. If Fugaku produce another failure-" 

Uranaishi raised his hand to prevent the fifth elder for proceeding his bickering, earning himself a raised eyebrow from said elder, "Please do not misinterpret me, I am merely thinking about the future of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku-sama is a good leader, I have no qualms with him being the leader of the clan, his son is just not in a position to be the heir, let alone the future clan head." 

He turned to face the fifth elder with a smirk on his face matching the one he had before, "Careful what you say out loud, you can be put to death for such treachery. You can, but you will have to make a deal with me, to keep this a secret."

The fifth elder all but growled as he glared ten fold at Uranaishi. He clutched a handful of the other man's garment, activating his Sharingan in the process. "Do not take me for a fool. You will NOT repeat what you heard to anyone. Am I clear?" He released the clothing and turned away from the other man. He gritted his teeth before asking, "What do you want?"

Uranaishi's smirk only grew bigger. Chucking, he said "A wise choice. Here's what I want you to do..." ...

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Fugaku slowly heads back to his house, enjoying the cold night air. ' _ The meeting took longer than I thought. Itachi's condition... that Uranaishi, how dare label Itachi incompetent. He does not even know what the weather fully means. He's just putting his own opinion on the matter. _ ' He sighs. Looking up, he saw a silhouette of a small person, most likely a child heading in the same direction of his house. But, before he can call out, the young child beat him to it.

"Fugaku-san, it's good to see you," Shisui was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Fugaku can't help but smile fondly at the young boy's antics.

"Goodnight Shisui, how was your day?" He ruffled the boy's curly hair.

"Fugaku-san~", Shisui whined but was happy for the gesture anyways. "It was awesome! The class had to do Shuriken training today and, I hit all the bullseye!" Shisui's grin got wider while looking up to Fugaku.

"That's good my boy," Fugaku replied. "Were you going to see Mikoto? I am not sure if she's at home as yet."

Shisui shook his head, "No, I actually came to see 'tachi."

"Already have a nickname for him huh Shisui?" Fugaku chuckled. "I'm going home to change my clothing. If Mikoto isn't back yet, we can go pick Itachi up from Minato's place. You can accompany me." 

Shisui cheered at that, "Yes!" pumping his fist in the air, "It's about time I meet 'tachi. I can't wait."

And with that, they continued their journey.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Minato was playing with Itachi until he heard his doorbell chimed, "I'll get it!" he called out to Kushina who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "It's probably Miko-chan."

"Ok, if it's her, tell her to join us for dinner. I made a lot, ya know."

"Will do." He turned back to Itachi, who is currently dressed in his green, dino overall PJ's. Itachi was babbling and hoisting his arms up to reach for Minato's blond locks, no doubt wanting to yank it. Minato tickled Itachi, which earned him a squirming baby.

"You heard that Ita-chan, Mommy's here," he said in his best baby voice. Itachi continued to babble. Minato lifts himself and Itachi off the covered ground, placing him on his right hip and heads toward the door. He noticed it was not Mikoto's chakra signal. Not even one, but two chakra signals. "Or maybe it's Daddy and someone else."

Smiling, he opened the door and greeted, "Hey Fu-chan, Shi-shi-chan," while ruffling Shisui's hair, which earned him a whine from the said boy.

"Minato-san~, not you too," Shisui whined.

"Minato, I told you not to call me that," he shook his head and smiling at his friend.

"Relax Fu-chan, we're not in public." Minato placed a finger on his temple looking up as if thinking, "You didn't waste your time coming though."

"What do you mean?"

"Ita-chan is staying the night, Shi-shi-chan can stay as well. Kushina made a lot so you, my friend, can stay for dinner."

"Minato, Mikoto is going to kill me if she knew I came here and returned home with without her 'angel'. Speaking of angels," he nodded towards Itachi, "How was your day with Itachi?"

"Well, one thing's for sure, he is a screamer and let's not forget full of energy. He even won against me!" he said incredulously. "Only Kushina is a match for him apparently," Minato said smiling with tired, half-lidded eyes. "He will be a great ninja someday, just like Shi-shi-chan."

"Thank you, Minato"

"Huh? For what?"

"Er- let's just eat."

"Ok Fu-chan."

They entered the kitchen and Fugaku offered to help Kushina with dinner. "Mikoto told me that Ita-chan here is too much for your old soul," she said to Fugaku before laughing.

"How you two do it, I will never know," he replied smiling.

They sat at the table and began eating. After dinner, the adults began talking while looking over the two children once in a while. They were all amused when Shisui was unfortunate enough to let Itachi grab at his hair. They burst out laughing when he tugged at it, leaving Shisui far from amused. Poor Shisui, apparently, Itachi had a strong grip.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Later that night, Fugaku did leave alone. '_They are in good hands._'

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

"Are you sure about this Uranaishi-san? You are certain this will work?" The fifth elder questioned warily.

"Of course it will work." He was smirking, no doubt proud of his plan, "unless you somehow screw up this plan," he added as an afterthought. "This is for the Uchiha clan, do not disappoint me." He left the other elder and headed home.

The remaining elder stared at Uranaishi's back scowling. "Damn fortune teller!" He turned and stalked towards his own home. '_He will not control me, I am the one who will be controlling him. Heh, when this is over, I'll turn the tables on him._' He smirked angrily, "Let's see if your long plan will work, Fortune-teller," He all but spat the name out as if it were poison.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Chapter 3 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, whoever stuck with me. I didn't know the name of the elder of the Uchiha clan so I just called them: Elder one, elder two, elder three, ..., elder n(jk), but you get the gist of it. Stay tuned for more.


	4. Troublesome one? Four- What's going on with Itachi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was born when the weather was that of a stormy one, which was news to the Uchiha. Strange things have been occurring as he grows. Even the Fortune teller cannot predict him, which was saying something. Read and find out what will happen to Itachi and those around him.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Itachi without Shisui, am I right? Anyways:
> 
> This story would be a funny fanfiction about Itachi and friends. Everyone will be OOC I think, especially Itachi (read and find out). Not sure but please read. I'm uncreative so sorry for bad writing or stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, as well as the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> I hope you like it

It was two and a half years since the birth of Fugaku's and Mikoto's first child and the second one is one its way. They agreed that another child is needed, although the clan wanted a stable heir, Fugaku and Mikoto conceived their child mainly because they wanted another.

Itachi was currently in the playroom keeping himself busy with various toys, his favourite was the green dinosaur plush, which was gifted to him by his Godfather Minato on his second birthday. He ran around the room with the dinosaur in his left hand, as if flying an aeroplane. "No need to be scared civilians, Dr.Green is here to save the day," and with that, he was about to continue his journey. He abruptly ended his little adventure in the middle of the room and stared for some time, then, ' _ Daddy is home. _ ' Quickly cleaning up his toys, he ran out of the room heading for the staircase. ' _ Mommy always said to be careful with the tricky steps! _ ' He held on to the bannister of the stairs and went down each step one by one, until he reacher the final step. As he dashed past the kitchen door, he shouted, "Mommy! Daddy's home!"

"Itachi! slow down," came the reply as she peeped out the room.

"Yes, mommy," but did nothing to slow his pace. This cause Mikoto to shake her head in amusement. ' _ Oh boy, hang on there Fugaku. Oh, I wish Kushina was here to see this, she would be laughing out loud. _ ' 

Fugaku was about to open the door, but Itachi beat him to it. "Welcome back daddy!" He all but shouted as he launches himself into his father's steady arms, he really was an enthusiastic kid. 

Fugaku lifted Itachi up, twirling him three times in the air before resting him securely on his hip. "Thank you, Itachi. It's good to be back." He kissed Itachi's forehead, "I missed you both."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"In that case, where's my Dango?"

Fugaku looked dumbfounded at his son, "Uh-,"

"We can always go out and buy some, Oh and mommy wants tomatoes." his son interrupted. He was beaming up at his father.

"You look extra happy today Itachi, did something happened while I was away?" Itachi stared, his face all innocent, but it took a while before he replied without blinking. It unnerved Fugaku a bit.

"I'm glad you asked! Today, Dr.Green finally saved the civilians from the bad guys! They stood no chance! He saw!"

"That's good," Fugaku replied as he placed Itachi one the ground, so he can properly take his ninja sandals off. ' _ Itachi may become a ninja, still, his chakra seems too small, even for a civilian. It's almost as if he's trying to mask it, which is ridiculous, he's just two years old. And what was that about 'he saw'?'  _ Fugaku was about to shrug it off before feeling a chill running down his spine _ , 'Something seems off- _ '

"... Is everything alright Father?" Itachi asked, all previous optimism disappeared, completely.

Fugaku snapped his head up and, stared at his son in masked surprise. Itachi's face was blank, no trace of any emotion.

"What makes you think that Itachi?" he asked a little uneasy, not at all liking the current emotionless state of his son.

Itachi tilted his head to the left ever so slightly, then smiled brightly before replying, "Daddy hurry up! I want Dango!" And with that, he ran into the kitchen leaving his father, shocked.

' _ What was that?! Was I just imagining things? _ ' Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Fugaku headed towards the kitchen.

"Welcome back, sweetheart," Mikoto returned her husband's kiss.

"It's good to be back," he glanced at Itachi, who was now looking at the ceiling fan as if it was interesting. Which is strange, because which two-year-old child will ever find a fan, with three curved blades, interesting? "Itachi," when he received no reply, he narrowed his eyes, and called for his son again, "Itachi," a bit louder this time. He looked at Mikoto, who was wearing a worried look. "Ita-"

"Oh daddy, can we go see Shisui too?"

"...Alright," he sighed. "That is if he's not on a mission. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, wait for me outside."

When Itachi left the room, Fugaku turned to Mikoto and asked, "What was that about?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the storm," Mikoto turned to look at the fan. "This happened before,"

"What do you mean?" 

"A few weeks ago, he looked at me dead in the eye while pointing to the exact fan and, asked why was 'his' fan red and black. I just shrugged it off like a two-year-old being inquisitive, until today." She looked back at Fugaku, "It's strange. For a two-year-old to be able to talk so fluently, scares me." She plastered her hands to her opposite side and, started to tremble while looking down. Fingernails piercing flesh, "Mikoto!" She instantly released her grip and peered up at Fugaku. "Sorry. I'm just worried. He'll be alright, he's our son. So he'll be alright... Right?"

"I'm not sure, I will take him to the doctor on our way today." He kneeled by his wife's side. "Are you going to be fine?"

"Yes, be safe and take care of our little boy."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "I will. Take care of our other child." He said as he rubbed her pregnant abdomen.

He rose to get Itachi, who was currently running around the yard and reenacting his favourite hero, Dr.Green. ' _ At least he's back to normal...for now. His behaviour is strange, I might as well see if Minato can help _ .' "Itachi, Let's go."

"Daddy, can I get a piggyback ride?" Itachi ran towards his dad and gave him his best cutesy eyes, which is powerful enough to bring, even the greatest of men, to their knees.

It's a good thing Fugaku is a good ninja. He smiled at Itachi, "Alright Itachi," he kneeled beside Itachi, "Hop on."

Itachi did just that. And so, they were on their way to the Dango shop, after that to Shisui, then finally to Minato.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

"Daddy, do you think I'll become a great ninja someday?" They were walking side by side, enjoying the evening breeze. They were on their way to meet Shisui now that they brought enough of Dango for Itachi, but not too much to spoil his dinner.

"Well, it's okay to not be a ninja," he turned to see his son pouting. "But you're smart Itachi, so I believe in you."

"Yes, and then I'll be able to protect mom, you, Shi-shi, Uncle Minato, Aunt Kushina, the hidden leaf village and my baby brother!"

"Baby brother? Itachi, the baby's gender isn't revealed." Fugaku smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "What makes you think it will be a boy?"

"I just have this feeling... It'll be a baby brother, I promise." Itachi said seriously before grinning widely, almost wide enough to rival Shisui's. "There he is," Itachi pointed to an area, before running as fast as his little legs can carry him, towards said place. Fugaku didn't feel any chakra signature, nor see anyone. Just as he was about to call out for Itachi to come back, Shisui suddenly appeared in the exact area. ' _ Strange... I didn't sense him before _ .' He narrowed his eyes before joining the two.

"Shi-shi!" Itachi catapulted himself to a surprised Shisui, who had barely enough time to open his arms to catch the excited boy.

"Woah there 'tachi, I almost didn't catch you." He kissed Itachi on the cheeks. "Did Fugaku-san told you where I was going to appear? If so I must say, he was spot on."

Fugaku caught up to the duo, "No, that was all Itachi's doing." Shisui gave him a weird look.

"Where are you two headed anyways?" Fugaku allowed him to change the subject.

"We came to see you Shi-shi!" Itachi beamed at him and outstretched his hand to give Shisui a Dango. "Here, I saved some for you Shi-shi."

"Thanks 'tachi. Considerate little rascal aren't ya?" He took the Dango and started munching it, Itachi, in one arm.

"Ah, Shisui, how was your mission?"

"It went well Sir, no problem," Shisui paused his eating to give him a thumbs up and grinned.

"We're going to see Minato, now that we found you. You can tag along if you want, Shisui."

"Uh sure, I don't mind."

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Kushina was currently knitting when she heard the doorbell. She placed her work on the round table, next to the sofa and went to open the door. 

"Aunt Kushina!" Itachi was grinning brightly at his self declared best friend.

'For once he didn't launch himself at someone,' Fugaku thought in amusement.

"Ita-chan!" Kushina was grinning as well, opening her arms for the little one. Itachi walked into her arms and carefully wrapped his own little limbs around her waist.

He then peered up at her through his bangs, "A boy," he whispered, but it was loud enough for the other three to hear.

"What?" Kushina question, with a confused look on her face, ' _ He knew I was- Let alone the gender?! _ '

The others were also sporting confused looks.

"He and my little brother will become best friends!" He was wearing a happy smile. There was a pause before:

"Mikoto couldn't have given birth yet... right?! I mean, that's just impossible, ya know!"

Fugaku seemed to catch on because of their earlier conversation, "Oh, today he told me that Mikoto will be giving birth to a boy." Fugaku entered after Kushina motioned for him to come in, Shisui followed suit, but not before getting pinched on his cheeks. "Kids, right?" He tried to shrug it off, but he can't help but still feel a bit uneasy.

"How about tea?"

"Thanks for the offer Kushina, but I'm in a bit of a hurry you see. I want to return to Mikoto as soon as possible."

"Can I at least steal Ita-chan away from you?"

"Hey! I planned on kidnapping 'tachi tonight."

Fugaku laughed heartily, "I came to see Minato, but it looks like he's not around." ' _ Itachi is quiet. That's odd. _ ' He looked at the youngest of the group, who was still sporting that smile from earlier. "I'll see you later, Kushina. I need to go somewhere else before heading home." He informed Kushina, while still looking Itachi over.

They exchanged good-byes and, the three were on their way home, well Shisui was.

"Bye Shi-shi!"

"Adios, 'tachi. And remember, don't let the bed bugs bite." He now turned to Fugaku, "Goodnight Sir, I hope you have a good night." 

"You as well Shisui." And with that, Shisui body flickered from the area.

"Where are we going daddy?" Itachi asked, rubbing his tired eyes. He was lagging behind. ' _ Well, I expected that, he is two after all.' _ The sun had already set and, he wanted to return as fast as possible, but there's someone he had to meet before going home. Fugaku kneeled down and hoisted Itachi on his broad shoulder.

"You will see once we get there, son." Fugaku finally answered but Itachi looked too tired to say anything. His eyelids were heavy and, he kept nodding and snapping back, trying very hard to fight the inevitable sleep, which was saying something. Itachi was, after all, an energetic kid, two or not. Fugaku smiled at the sight. ' _ Just one more visit, Itachi. _ '

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Fugaku reached his final destination for the night, before heading home. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. It only took a few seconds before an old woman answered the door.

"Fugaku-sama!" She was clearly surprised to see the clan head visiting her home, this time of the night no less. 'Though, it's probably not for me.' She bowed before continuing, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Fugaku-sama?"

"Ah Good-evening, I came here to speak with your husband."

'Figures.' She stepped aside to allow her clan head to enter the ancient home. "I will go get him." She got up and left the room.

Not long after, she returned with her husband in tow.

"Fugaku-sama. Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well, Uranaishi-san. I came here to talk to you about my son." Fugaku nodded towards Itachi, who was currently sleeping in his father's protective arms.

A small smirk appeared on Uranaishi's face, "Very well Fugaku-sama." He turned toward his wife, "Why are you just standing there? Get us some refreshments." The tone of voice he was using on his wife was that of annoyed. That, and the smirk didn't escape Fugaku. He tightened his hold on his son ever so slightly.

"I apologize, dear," she quickly left the room to prepare refreshments. It won't do to anger her husband.

Uranaishi turned back to face Fugaku, "Sorry about that Fugaku-sama. Shall we begin?..."

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

The end of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, whoever read it. And a special thank you to Shiro_suzu2002, who stuck with the story so far. Gracias.


	5. Troublesome one? 5- Who is that mysterious man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was born when the weather was that of a stormy one, which was news to the Uchiha. Strange things have been occurring as he grows. Even the Fortune teller cannot predict him, which was saying something. Read and find out what will happen to Itachi and those around him.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would be a funny fanfiction about Itachi and friends. Everyone will be OOC I think (read and find out). Not sure but please read. I'm uncreative so sorry for bad writing or stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, as well as the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

"A fine lad he is. I heard from others that he is speaking well for his age." Uranaishi nodded towards the sleeping boy. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Fugaku answered with a question of his own, "Have you analyzed what the stormy weather was about yet?" 

"Not quite, Fugaku-sama." There was a pause before he added, "I may need more time to examine Itachi's condition."

The elder was given a special mission since the meeting, in which Uranaishi reported on Itachi's situation. So, who is to blame Fugaku for being slightly annoyed with the man? It's almost as if the elder was not too keen on performing the task assigned to him. 

"Wasn't two and a half years enough?" Fugaku raised his voice, causing Itachi to stir in his slumber. 'I need to calm down.' He gently rocked the child and readjusted him in a more comfortable position. Once Itachi's breathing evened out, Fugaku rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. This time he lowered his voice, "Itachi has been acting very strange lately."

Uranaishi perked up at that, "Is that so?" A small, unnoticeable smile appeared on his face. He glued his eyes to Fugaku and listened intently.

"Yes. He has been out of it several times lately, which is borderline concerning." Fugaku looked the elder full in the eyes. "His emotional disposition is news to me too. Today wasn't the only time he demonstrated something like this."

Uranaishi stared for too long before sitting up straight in his seat. "Oh? Tell me more about his emotional state." ' _ If this is what I think it is, it means my plans have come into fruition. Now I just have to- _ '

Fugaku cleared his throat, "Today, he was thrilled and excited, the next moment his emotions were practically non-existent." When he noticed that the man wasn't going to respond, he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. 

' _ I have a nagging feeling concerning Itachi with this man. I'll refrain from telling him every detail. _ '

' _ This is too good to be true! _ ' Uranaishi was delighted within.

Uranaishi's wife returned with two cups filled with black tea and some snacks. "Sorry for the long wait."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Fugaku-sama. He is a rather adorable boy." She motioned toward the youngest. 

"Thank you, again, for your kind words."

"You are welcome. Please excuse me," she bowed before leaving the two men to their discussions. "I hope you have a wonderful evening, Fugaku-sama."

"Fugaku-sama, you said that he was showing strange emotional patterns?" When Fugaku confirmed this, the elder frowned, but if you look closely, you can tell that he had a smirk marring his facial features. Fugaku noticed this.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Uranaishi-san? There is no need to keep-" 

// _ shiver _ //

He was interrupted by the sudden jerk of Itachi's body. Now, Itachi was the centre of their attention.

"Father," he paused, before tilting his head back to face Fugaku fully. His face, like before, was impassive. 

"What's wrong Itachi?" Watching his son fully, as the boy continued to stare. "Itachi, what's wrong?" he asked the boy slowly.

"What's the matter, boy?" This time Uranaishi stepped in.

Itachi snapped his head so fast, it had both men wincing. Itachi raised a firm eyebrow before addressing the man, "You must be that Fortune teller he told me about."

' _ THAT BRAT!! _ '

"What's going on? " Fugaku intervened, locking gaze with Uranaishi, now glaring fully at the elder, "What is the meaning of this?!" 

Uranaishi stood from his seat, dropped to the floor and bowed, "Fugaku-sama, I ask you to please hear me out."

Once Fugaku inclined his head, the elder continued.

"I have been looking into Itachi's condition as you said I should, and I've found some shocking results!" he screeched. ' _ Damn brat, I have to save my skin for now. I can't have Fugaku foiling my plan just yet, it's too early. _ ' His head was touching the ground, so Fugaku can't see the scowl present on his face.

"What is it?!" Fugaku thundered.

The elder straightened his face and raised his head to look at Fugaku, who was currently glowering at him. He chanced a glance at the child in Fugaku's arms. The damned brat had his head back and, was peering down his nose, it's almost as if he's giving the elder a pitiful look.

Uranaishi tried to clam himself, it won't do to insult the boy in front of his father, clan head or not, parents can be scary when it involves their children.

"The boy is deranged! He will say strange and absurd things from time to time. That's one of the symptoms I've gathered so far. I have yet to fully discern the whole situation, but with time, I will be able to do so." He now had a hopeful expression.

Now it was Fugaku's turn to raise his eyebrow, one after the other. ' _ What the hell...? My son....mad?' _ All anger from before evaporated completely. ' _ He wants to divert my attention from something. _ '

It was quiet before Itachi broke the silence with a laugh, both men turned to gaze at him. "This man is funny, daddy. Can we go home now? I wanna see mommy."

'There it is again, one moment happy, serious the next and then back to happy.  _ The boy has split personalities? Very intriguing. This might be very dangerous in the future. _ ' Fugaku looked over his son, who was burying his face in the crooked of his neck. He then motioned his hand for the elder to stand, "You may stand, Uranaishi-san."

Said man did exactly as he was told, "Thank you, Fugaku-sama-"

"If I ever catch you lying through your teeth again, I will not let you off the hook! Do I make myself clear, Uranaishi?"

That caught the elder off-guard, in which he could only nod subconsciously.

Once Fugaku got the answer he needed, he bid the fortune teller goodbye and went on his way. ' _ Like hell, I will not let you get away with something like this. _ '

;];];];];];];];];];];];];]

"Itachi."

"Yes, daddy?"

"Who told you about the fortune teller?"

"Hmm," Itachi placed his index finger on his mouth as if thinking up a response. "The weird, old man with the three eyes."

His response alerted Fugaku, just who was his son talking to? ' _ What the hell...?! _ ' It wasn't the first time Fugaku got stunned for the night. "And who is this, weird, old man? Do I know him?"

Itachi repeated his previous posture, "Maybe...... he's not here now though."

"I see," you have to give Fugaku credit for sounding as calm as he is now in this absurd situation. ' _ First, Itachi knows Uranaishi, which shouldn't be strange at all, since, he may have seen him once or twice. But, if it wasn't for Itachi's odd words, I might've just shrugged it off. Secondly, Itachi is talking to a strange man. A man who I may, or may not know. I'll have to ask Mikoto about that. _ '

"Itachi," he began and waited for his son to respond.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Can I meet this weird, old man?"

"maybe~" he answered in a sing-a-long.

"Itachi," his father warned.

"Okay daddy, I'll ask him if he wants to meet you."

"Good."

They continued to walk in silence until Itachi's soft voice sounded. "Daddy?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"I don't trust that fortune teller. His whole person reeks suspicion." There it was again, that serious aura. 

Fugaku decided he should listen carefully to what the two-year-old, serious-Itachi had to say. ' _ The boy had known which Shisui was about to appear, even before it happened. I didn't sense any chakra there earlier, until moments later. This couldn't be a coincidence, right? _ ' 

"I do not want him to hurt the people I love. He knows that, so he will try to get rid of me, Father. He can sure try," Itachi was now staring at his father, a very disturbing smile marring his features. 

Fugaku was gaping at him, an incredulous expression present. Who wouldn't be? Especially when their two-year-old son is claiming that one of the respected elders within their clan is going to commit treason. 'wait _ ... going to commit treason?! _ '

Itachi tugged at his father's shirt, knocking Fugaku out of his inner dilemma. "But," Itachi continued, eyes narrowed and his smile got wider, as if attempting a smirk, "I am not going anywhere."

Fugaku didn't realize that he stopped walking.

"Mommy..." Itachi whispered. "Daddy, let's go home now please."

Fugaku forgot his inner turmoil and hurried home. It won't do to put off his son words a foolish, childish banter.

;];];];];];];];]

Uranaishi stood still for a while before moving. He entered his bedroom where he saw his wife currently reading a book with the dimmed light.

She looked up, "Ah dear, Fugaku-sama left?"

He ignored her in favour of going through his closet for the same garment he was about to wear earlier when his wife came in to announce Fugaku's presence. When he found it, he swiftly got dressed. 

He was about to leave when his wife stopped him, "Where are you going this late in the night, dear?"

He had had it with her, "Shut your mouth and mind your own business, you insolent woman!" He growled at her.

It grieved her. To hear that from the same man that promised to love her always say that, was heart-wrenching.

"I apologize, good evening dear," she whispered, eyes cast down, tears welling up in her eyes.

He didn't spare her a glance, "Next time don't stick your nose where it does not belong." He growled out before leaving.

;];];];];];];]

Upon arriving at the scheduled area, Uranaishi could discern three figures.

"I apologize for arriving late."

Elder-five voiced his thoughts, "Such tardiness!"

One, of the remaining two occupants, smirked, "No need to whine, we weren't waiting that long." He then turned to Uranaishi and ordered, "Report."

Uranaishi complied, "It seems that Fugaku's son's emotional state is very unstable." He turned to the smirking man and returned a smirk of his own as he gave the man a few documents, "... just as you predicted."

"Good."

"Who is this?" He asked as he watched the other member who kept quiet until now. "I thought you said that only a few people should know about our plans." 

The other man waved off absently while scanning through the contents of the document, "He's my assistant, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"I-"

"Shut your mouth!" the man snapped before getting back to the documents. "He's here for a reason."

Uranaishi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, but did not reply.

The fifth elder watched on in fascination, ' _ Heh! Serves that old bastard right! _ '

When the man finished browsing through the document, he handed it off to his assistant. He licked his lips, "Just a few more years," he murmured.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me you made contact with the brat?" He asked, walking to stand next to the man, "My cover was nearly broken."

Said man narrowed his eyes and regarded the fortune teller, "...that's odd, I didn't."

"WHAT?!" 

"What exactly did the boy say?!" he hissed. The man was calm in regarding the current situation, but that didn't stop him from grabbing a handful of the fortune teller's clothing.

"His words were 'You must be that fortune teller  _ he _ told me about', I figured that you had already care in contact with the boy."

The fifth elder piped in, "Well if it wasn't you then," he considered the man, "Who was it?"

...

"Nevertheless, I will have my way. Oi! Fortune teller, make sure you keep a close eye on the boy. I've waited long enough for this, I won't let others get in my way."

"Very well," Uranaishi turned his back on the man, "Just don't break your end of the bargain." And with that, he left.

Said man faced the fifth elder, "I have work to do, this meeting is over. Get out of my sight." 

"Don't forget my deal with you either. If you betray me, I'll have your head."

He didn't have enough time to block the incoming punch to his sternum. He doubled over and began to hyperventilate. He tried very hard to catch his breath, which was enough to breathe out, "You Bastard-"

The man retracted his arm and kneeled at the elder's side just to whisper in his ear, "Hold your tongue peasant."

"Sir, we have to go." The assistant finally opened his mouth since the arrival and departure of Uranaishi.

"Yes, I'll be right there," he seized a handful of the elder's hair. "Just act like the pawn you are, then you will have what you desire." He released the man's hair, got up and started walking away. Waving an arm he said, "If you reveal anything, you will be assassinated for treason. If it's not me, it'll be the Uchihas. As I said, hold your tongue." With that, the man, along with his assistant, disappeared.

' _ DAMN HIM! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!!! Just you wait, once I get my way, you and Uranaishi will be bowing before me! And, the Uchiha clan will be mine. _ ' He growled as he got up from his position. 'I just have to be patient.' He slowly stalked home.

;];];];];];];];];]

"Mikoto!" Fugaku shouted as he swings open the front door. Sure enough, Mikoto was on the ground clutching her stomach as if she were in pain.

' _ Damn it! _ ' Fugaku lowered Itachi to the ground and sprinted across the room to gather Mikoto in his arms. "It's going to be all right," he lifted her in bridal style. "I'll get you to a doctor." 

He walked towards Itachi and lowered himself, "Climb up," he ordered.

Itachi complied, "Is Mommy going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. I'll drop you off at Shisui's ok? Be a good boy Itachi."

"Okay, daddy."

"Thank you, Itachi."

And after that, they were off.

;];];];];];];];];]

Chaper 5 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, whoever may have read this. Stay tuned for more. Don't be afraid to comment.  
Oh, I might get busy for a while, but worry not I'll update (if I remember that is. I tend to forget stuff)


	6. Troublesome one? 6 So many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mikoto end up like that? What's wrong with a two-year-old Itachi? Who is that snake? Well, go find out.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for more chapters (if I remember, that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading whoever read the previous chapters and this one as well. Thank you for staying tuned.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Fugaku created a shadow clone to take Itachi to Shisui's house, while the real him carried Mikoto to the best hospital in the Uchiha Compound, which was the one in where Itachi's birth took place.

Once there, he hurried through the door and went straight for the reception desk. "I need a doctor now, she's in pain." Fugaku was not in panic mode, he had to stay calm, for his family. Keeping a levelled head in situations like this allows you to make wise decisions.

"Yes, right this way Fugaku-sama." The receptionist led Fugaku in an empty patient's room and quickly left to get the doctor.

"Fu..gaku," his wife managed through the immense pain throughout her body.

"Shh. Don't speak, just rest. Everything will be alright." He consoled her while kissing her raven locks.

She leaned her head unto his chest and gradually closed her eyes, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. 

The receptionist returned with the best healer available on her tail, who rushed to Mikoto's side. With the help of Fugaku, they laid Mikoto on the bed and began to examine her over. 

After a while, the doctor asked Fugaku to exit the room, although reluctant, he left while she concentrated on her work.

He was standing right beside the room door. ' _ Ah, this brings back memories. _ ' He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to brace the wall. He induced in the comforting silence, breathing in the smell of the sterilized hall.

' _ Reminds me of the time when Itachi was being born, minus a few things... _ ' The sounds of footsteps echoing along the seeming quiet corridor snapped him out of his musing. As the sounds got louder, he opened one eye to peer at the owners of the footsteps.

"F-Fugaku-sama, you're....here..." A young member of the Uchiha clan stammered out as he bowed to his superior. If Fugaku remembered correctly, the teen was one of the unfortunate members that arrived in this world during cloudy weather. He though was the only one who managed rank Chunin.

"Koun."

The teen brightened up at this, "You remembered me, Sir," he somewhat had a shy smile on his features.

"I do," Fugaku nodded. "How have you been lately?" 

"Well, I...."

;];];];];]  ** Time-skip ** ;];];];];]

Fugaku listened as the boy told his adventures of his ninja life.

"....and then we got back the scroll." Scratching the back of his head, he added with a sleepy smile, "Well, the mission would have gone like this whether I was there or not."

"Don't degrade yourself, boy, you have surpassed a lot of expectations. Uranaishi-san may have said the cloudy weather was for Uchihas who can only become low-rank ninjas but, you surpassed many expectations." He laid a comforting hand on the Chunin's shoulder, "and I am proud of you, Koun."

His voice sounded shakey when he responded, "Thank-you, for believing in me, Fugaku-sama." He now had a determined look on his face, "I will not let you down, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku nodded then retrieved his hand from the teen's shoulder. 

The door opened, grabbing the males' attention, to reveal the doctor. "Fugaku-sama, you may see her now," she stepped aside to allow Fugaku to enter.

"I have to go now," he said over his shoulder.

"Yes, Sir!"

Once in, the doctor closed the door behind them. Fugaku walked to his wife's bedside and stroked her hair, she was unconscious. "What is her condition, Doctor?" he asked without looking at said doctor.

"Chakra-exhaustion and abdominal pain."

Fugaku raised a cool eyebrow as if urging her to continue, and so she did. "Yes, her chakra is low as of right now and, she was in abdominal pain. I injected her to reduce the pain. Other than that, she seems to be doing fine, the baby seems to be doing fine." She handed Fugaku the records.

After reading it over, he returned it to the doctor. 

"I am grateful, Doctor." he tanked her in a monotone voice and with that, she left the room, but not before bowing to her clan head.

Fugaku continued to stroke Mikoto's soft hair. ' _ Itachi got hos delicate hair from her. Itachi... _ ' Sighing, he folded his arms closed his eyes while frowning, ' _ So many questions. _ '

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Shisui currently had Itachi on his thighs, hugging the boy close to his chest. Fugaku came so suddenly and had asked him to watch Itachi. As soon as Itachi was in his arms, Fugaku had dispelled the clone. So he didn't know what had happened. And Shisui was debating whether to ask the young boy what had happened. He ultimately decided against it, the kid was probably going through too much. ' _ 'tachi is a mystery. He even managed to catch me off guard. He's not like most two-year-olds _ ' Shisui smiled knowingly and tightened his grip around the younger boy ever so slightly. 

The soothing sound of Shisui's heartbeat had Itachi leaning into Shisui's secure and comforting arms if that was possible, they were already pasted together. He felt safe here. Even though his parents, along with Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato provided made him feel safe, Shisui always made him feel the most secure.

"Shi-shi?"

Itachi's soft voice broke Shisui out of his musing. "Yes, 'tachi?"

Itachi looked up, "I want to always be with you."

"How cute 'tachi. I want to be by your side too."

Itachi playfully smacked him on the shoulder, "I'm serious, Shi-shi. When I grow up, I want to be able to protect you always."

Shisui's mouth made an oval shape, "Oh? I get to have my personal mini hero? I'm looking forward to it, 'tachi." He ruffled the boy's hair, which earned him some protest.

Itachi smiled and leaned back into Shisui's arms. This was Shisui being well, Shisui. ' _ Don't worry Shisui, I'll keep my word. I'll protect you until the day I die. _ '

' _ I'm going to keep you safe too 'tachi. _ '

;];];];];];];];];]

Kuon returned to the area he had been before going to the hospital. He opened the door slowly, he didn't want to greet his grandfather this late. The man was arrogant. Too bad Murphy's law had other plans.  _ Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong _ . 

"That was quick, Report!" the man ordered. He didn't even utter a greeting.

_ Oh, Fun! _

"I apologize, Sir. I don't think I can continue this." He bowed his head and looked ready to run away from all his problems. Which, you may know, consisted of his grandfather, his grandfather and oh, did I mention his grandfather? But Uchihas do not run away from their problems, they face it head-on.

"USELESS BOY! I GAVE YOU A MISSION, I EXPECT TO SEE IT COMPLETE!" the man roared. Raising from his seat and he started acing the room, he was fuming. Biting his fingernails, he bellowed, "GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO YOU, BOY!"

He didn't need to be told twice, he was out the door before you can count.

' _ DAMNIT! I knew I shouldn't have assigned such a task to lowlife trash like him. I need to rethink my plan, the meeting didn't go as planned either. Once Itachi is taken by that snake, that so-called clan head of our will be at his weakest. I will strike then, and the Uchiha will be mine. _ '

;];];];];];];];];]

Sorry, this chapter is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with school work, etc. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more. (If I remember that is.)


	7. Troublesome one? Seven- Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look's like Itachi is unto something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back and thank you for reading whoever read the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer:  
Everything about Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A few months have passed and, the trio of the family was sitting at the table, eating their dinner. The dinner consisted mostly of tomatoes, which was what Mikoto had asked for, to Itachi's dislike.

Mikoto was already nine months pregnant, looking ready to burst any day now. Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui and others were happy to know that the day of the birth of a new Uchiha is approaching. That didn't mean that they weren't wary of her emotional mood swings, though.

Watching his son scorn at the food, Fugaku decided to encourage his son into eating, by raising competition between him and the Uchiha clan genius. "You know Itachi," he waited for the now three-year-old boy to look at him.

"Huh?" Itachi was picking at his food, disgust purely marring his little facial features. He looked up, still continuing to play with his food.

Fugaku let out a tiring sigh while closing and reopening his eyes. He gave his son a small smile, "You know, you can't be a strong ninja if you don't eat properly."

"But daddy, strong ninjas don't eat icky stuff!" Itachi whined and gave the food a dirty look as if to prove his point.

"Itachi, it's not 'icky' stuff,"

"But daddy~,"

"No buts, Itachi. Eat it or no more Dango for you until the next month."

"Itachi, listen to your father."

Reluctantly, Itachi began to raise the soup-filled spoon to his mouth and grimaced. After tasting the first spoon, he made a nauseated face.

"See? It's not that bad."

Itachi gave his father a sour look, which somehow made Fugaku laughed.

After Itachi finished his dinner, he excused himself and placed his dishes in the sink, using a small tool as leverage. "Thank you for the food!" He shouted as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, honey," Mikoto shouted after the retreating boy.

"I won't!" came the barely audible reply.

Mikoto chuckled at her little boy's antics. Her laughter ended as she winced in pain, clutching her swollen abdomen. She raised her hand at her husband, already knowing what he was going to ask her, "I'm alright, just a little pain is all."

"Are you certain?" His voice was deep with concern, "I don't want this to be like before." He still went to kneel by her side, rubbing her back.

Right. Like before...

After she had recovered that night, Fugaku wasted no time bulldozing her with a lot of questions. Questions like: Are you feeling alright? What happened to you? How are you feeling? Why was your chakra low?

It wasn't like she couldn't answer those questions, but at that moment, she was just out of it. And Fugaku should know that, but still kept on asking those questions. She was so frustrated, she wanted to get off the bed and kick Fugaku straight in the balls, hard. She knew he was only concerned and wanted to look out for her but, let's say her mood swings got the best of her. 

Though, she seemed to convey what she was thinking through her narrowed glare. She had a death glare of her own too, which Itachi somehow picked up on. His can't rival her's, yet. Every time he tried it on, strangely enough, Dr.Green and he looked as if he was pouting. The poor boy got heavily teased for that, mostly from Shisui.

When they went to collect Itachi from Shisui's that time, they were met with a sleeping Shisui and Itachi, cuddling each other. They looked so adorable, Mikoto had activated her Sharingan to cherish the breathtaking sight.

Before they left, they told Shisui's parents Itachi would be collected by Fugaku the next day, and so they did.

Fugaku had postponed asking Itachi some questions, the boy was two for crying out loud. A weird two-year-old, at that.

Mikoto hadn't explained why her chakra was drained, for she didn't know herself. It was really odd, especially when Fugaku told Mikoto that Itachi was the one who sensed something was wrong. 

Maybe it's a mother-son thing, or not. Or even worse, a third party. Which isn't unlikely, because Fugaku told her about Itachi's claim regarding a person with, not two but three eyes.

' _ That reminds me of- _ '

"Mikoto, let's go to bed. It's getting late." Fugaku stood up and offered a hand to support his wife, which she took.

"Alright."

They went up the stair and entered their bedroom and fell asleep.

;];];];];];];];];];];]

Itachi was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed, with his favourite toy at the foot of the bed. He folded his arms and stared at practically nothing. It was as if he was in a trance. This lasted for a few minutes before he fixed his gaze on his toy.

"They are asleep," he murmured. As if on cue, a presence withdrew from the toy and morphed in front of Itachi.

" ** They are. ** " the being nodded in affirmation while looking at the door. The being turned back to face Itachi, a small smile gracing its features. " ** Young Itachi, how are you? ** "

Itachi pursed his lips and regarded the being, "I'm ok. So..." he glanced around nervously, "What did you want to talk to me about? It sounded serious."

" ** It is. ** "

"Please tell me."

" ** The Fortune teller, Uranaishi Uchiha, is plotting something big. ** "

"Already?"

" ** Yes, and he has accomplices. As I have told you before, Uranaishi Uchiha wants you gone because he knows that you are a threat to him. He would do anything to get rid of you. He would even make comrades out of notorious criminals, sadly, he did. ** " 

Itachi looked very bewildered at that, "Criminals? What could someone like me do against them? I'm not even four yet."

" ** Yes, criminals. There is also the fifth elder of your clan, who wants the Uchiha clan for himself. He too joined forces with the fortune teller. ** "

"The fifth elder?"

" ** Yes, you will meet him soon. ** "

"Do I have to watch my back when he's around too?"

" ** Yes, but he doesn't see you as a threat, ...yet. ** "

"How come? Weren't he and the fortune teller accomplices? How could he not see me as a threat when Uranaishi did? Wait....he didn't tell him...did he?"

" ** The fifth elder still thinks that you are incapable of becoming a ninja. This is because you were born in cloudy weather. But, the weather your sibling will be born, is still unknown to him. ** "

"But, that means-"

" ** That's right Itachi, your unborn sibling is his main target. ** " "So he was the one who attacked mother!" Anger seeped from the young boy's voice.

" ** Indirectly, yes. It's a good thing you sensed something was wrong when you did. Otherwise,- ** " the being stopped upon seeing Itachi's horrified face. " ** Come closer to me, Itachi. ** "

Itachi did as he was told, sad eyes looking straight at the being.

" ** It's alright, Itachi. You wanted to become a strong ninja, right? ** "

Itachi nodded with a low, but still audible, "Yes..."

When Itachi was close enough, the being grabbed the boy, pulled him closer and placed a palm on his head. " ** Then, so be it. ** "

The palm on Itachi's head glowed a dazzling white, illuminating the semi-dark room. Even though it was a dull colour, it was still stunning to look at.

' _ I can protect, I will protect. _ ' Itachi shut his eyes and his conscious coursed into oblivion. Vaguely discreet what was said to him.

" ** Even if I did not give you this power Itachi, you would have still become a great ninja. Use this power wisely Itachi Uchiha. ** "

;];];];];];];];];];];]

Cold, early morning breeze danced throughout the atmosphere, cooling whatever was within its reach. Uranaishi stood at the edge of the cliff before the Nakano river. He closed his eyes as his garments flowed in the same direction as the cool wind.

At the break of dawn, he reopened his eyes and looked straight at the rising sun. "This is it. Today begins a new chapter." He spoke aloud, to himself.

"Indeed, Fortune-teller-san!" The small voice from behind him made him aware that he was not alone.

He whipped his head as fast as he could at his age and came face to face with someone who he not so secretly despised. Eyes narrowed and body tense, Uranaishi balled his hands into fists and growled, "YOU!"

"Yes, me."

"Don't play smart with me, boy. What are you doing up so early? Why are you here?" He had to calm down, this was merely a child.

Itachi came to stand beside the man, he did not miss the wolf-like glare that followed his every move. He looked straight in the elder's eyes, "I told my parents I was coming to meet you."

The man recoiled. 'W _ hy does he want to meet me? _ ' He narrowed his eyes and unfolded his fists. Sighing, he blinked and asked, "What do you want boy?"

Itachi smiled at the man, ' _ It won't do to threaten this man...yet _ ' He turned his head to look at the sun, its rays had already reached vast of the village lands. "How's the weather today?"

' _ What? Does he know- _ ' He had yet to take his eyes off the young boy, "Why are you asking?"

"No particular reason. I just wanted to see if the weather for a beginning. Like a beginning for a hobby or  _ something. _ "

' _ Ah, so he doesn't know. That was senseless of me, this three-year-old couldn't have known about that. _ ' He shook his head and also faced the sun. "Well Itachi, It's going to be a little sunny today," he smiled, "So starting a new hobby sounds like a good plan, for today."

Uranaishi was too focused on the sun to notice Itachi's un-noticeable smirk. Itachi quickly made it into a lopsided grin when he saw that the fortune teller was about to face him.

"Well run along now, boy. I have answered what you asked."

Itachi turned one-eighty degrees and was about to leave before he tilted his head back enough to face the man. He just stared with a smile on his face.

Moments passed to seconds which became minutes, Itachi's smiling face unnerved the elder. It would have been cute if it was just a for a few seconds, but now it was kind of creepy. He's just staring as if he wanted to say something, or just waiting for it.

Uranaishi was about to open his mouth to say something, but Itachi's sudden movements made him closed it.

"See you later, Mr.Fortune teller!" Itachi paused for a few seconds before he started running off. He still kept looking over his shoulder until he was no longer in sight.

Uranaishi let out a shaky breath he didn't know he held. ' _ What the hell is wrong with that child? I still can't fully grasp his situation yet. _ ' He turned back to face the sun. ' _ Creepy little kid. _ '

;];];];];];];];]

Itachi ran through the Uchiha compound. He followed a familiar shortcut and headed for his own house. His parents were probably awake by now. ' _ It was worth it. _ '

;];];];];];];]

A frowning Itachi stood at the front door motionless. He had thought it was worth it, but, he was still scared to face his mother. His father might understand and try to calm his mother down, telling her something like, 'A young boy needs his adventures,' or something along those lines. But this was Mikoto Uchiha we're talking about. The same Mikoto that put a man under a powerful Genjutsu for just poking a three-month-old Itachi's cheek. It won't do to awaken her wrath, especially in her condition. It'll not only harm her and the baby in some way but would also be difficult dealing with an emotionally enhanced mother.

' _ Yikes, I messed up now. _ '

Itachi tried his luck, hoping and praying that he won't be the object of his mother's wrath. Mikoto is one scary woman when she wants to be.

He slid the door open, took his shoes off and began to tiptoe towards the stairway.

"You don't have to hide Itachi," came a calm voice, looks like his mother was currently in the kitchen.

' _ Uh-oh! _ ' Because what's scarier than a raging Mikoto, is a calm Mikoto. Well, it was time to face the music.

Itachi slowly stalked towards the kitchen and stopped at the door, he chanced a peek through the doorway. Not only was his mother calmly preparing a meal, but his father was also there, reading a paper. ' _ Oh, boy. _ '

"Come sit Itachi." His father didn't withdraw his eyes from the paper when he called out to his son. 

Itachi came to sit by his father's side and awaited the lecturing that would soon follow.

When no one spoke for a while, Itachi began fidgeting in his seat.

Mikoto came to stand before him, "Young man!"

Both Itachi and Fugaku winced at the volume of her voice.

"Yes, Mommy?" Itachi looked at his father for help, who skillfully avoided his son's gaze. When Itachi realizes he wouldn't be getting any help from his father, he reluctantly turned to face his mother. "I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Itachi, come here," she motioned for him. When he got close enough, she poked him on the forehead then gather him in her arms. "I was so worried baby. I'm not going to limit you, but please be careful honey."

"Yes, mommy. Sorry for the trouble," Itachi rested his head on her abdomen.

"You are forgiven, baby-"

"Mommy!" Itachi screeched and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Ita-"

"The baby is coming!"

Not soon after, Mikoto felt a contraction. "Shoot, I think you're right..."

This alerted Fugaku, he dropped the paper, grabbed his wife and son and headed straight for the Uchiha clan Hospital. ' _ There is again. _ '

;];];];];];];]

"You wanted to see me, Uranaishi-san?"

"Ah, Kuon. Tell your grandfather that it is time." Uranaishi was currently dressing in his usual garments. He turned to face Kuon, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't understand Uranaishi-san. What is it time for?"

"The birth of the second child of Fugaku and Mikoto. Get going!"

"But-"

"I said go."

Kuon left as quickly as he had arrived. ' _ There's no way I'm telling grandfather. _ '

' _ Good grief. _ ' After finish dressing, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, dear." His wife greeted with a soft smile.

"Hn."

"Where are you going, dear? Where have you been earlier?" Because she was truly curious, she had to ask. She would not be a good wife if she didn't, even after what he said a few months back.

"Had I not told you to mind your own business, woman?!"

"I-" she cut herself off when he raised his hand.

"That's enough!" He got up and walked out the door.

' _ When did you become like this? _ ' His wife's knees gave in. She fell to the floor, clutching her head.

;];];];];];];];];]

Upon reaching the hospital's second floor, Uranaishi was greeted by Fugaku and his son.

"Fugaku-sama," he bowed to Fugaku and then turned to Itachi, "Young Itachi."

"Good morning, Uranaishi-san. Seems like you failed to tell me when my second child would be born."

"My apologies, Fugaku-sama. I was still pre-occupied with the task I was given before."

"Raise your head Uranaishi-san." Said man did as he was told. Fugaku folded his arms and looked at his son. The boy copied his father's posture.

"Good morning Mr.Fortune teller!" Instead of a frown, Itachi had a smile on his little face. "Nice weather today," he turned to face outside the window, "Won't you agree?"

"It is Itachi." He agreed with the young boy. It may not be as perfect as the one Shisui was born, but, these are signs of a good ninja.

Itachi nodded and turned back to face the man like he did earlier that morning. "It's good weather for a beginning."

Uranaishi recoiled, ' _ He- _ '

"Daddy, what will you call my baby brother?" Itachi turned to face his father with a grin.

"Itachi, the baby isn't born yet." They had this conversation before, Itachi insisted that it would be a boy. ' _ Let's see if you are right again, Itachi. _ '

' _ A boy? There's no- _ ' Uranaishi narrowed his eyes at the young boy. 

Itachi turned to face the door, walking toward it slowly. A loud wail was heard from the room Mikoto was in causing everyone, except Itachi, to snap their head toward the room door.

Just after that, the door swing open and a nurse came out to announce the news to them. "Fugaku-sama, Congratulations! You have been blessed with a healthy baby boy. Mikoto-sama is also in a healthy condition. Please follow me."

Fugaku quickly strode to the door, he ruffled Itachi's hair and muttered, "My boy." They both then followed the nurse through the door. More voices filled the room, along with the baby's cries.

Uranaishi stood there, dumbfounded, ' _ There is no way... There is just no way! He knew! _ ' He clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. ' _ The brat is an enigma. I didn't think I'll be doing this soon, but I'll have to warn the fifth elder. _ '

He straightened his face and headed for the room. The nurse passed him by the door after giving him a small bow.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

He definitely was interrupting, the family looked so happy. Fugaku was sitting on the bed next to his wife, holding the newborn. Itachi was beside him, poking the baby's forehead and cheeks. Mikoto was there giggling at her first son's antics.

"You were right Itachi, it was a boy," she said as she caressed Itachi's cheeks, causing the boy to blush.

Itachi turned to the baby and declared boldly, "I, Itachi Uchiha will protect you and love you forever, Sasuke Uchiha!" The parents named him after a strong shinobi, the father of the third Hokage, Sasuke.

Uranaishi cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the occupants of the room. "Congratulations Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama. Sasuke Uchiha has the potential to become a strong ninja." 

'Unlike his older brother,' was left unsaid, but Itachi didn't mind one bit, he was just so happy to get a brother, and he instantly loved him unconditionally. "Can I hold him?"

"Yes Itachi, but be careful ok?" His father handed him his little brother, and the baby stopped crying immediately.

"Welcome to this world Sasuke." The baby began cooing. 'I will protect you, I promise.'

;];];];];];];];];];]

Chapter 7 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy. I'll be even busier this week, two tests, Yikes! Anyways, thanks for reading and leaving kudos, whoever did.


	8. Troublesome one? 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui starts to train Itachi from an early age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading whoever read the previous chapters. This chapter is really boring so sorry. But when Itachi grows up, well you'll see. Stay tuned for more, (if I remember that is). Enjoy?

Shisui was currently in the Uchiha Head household, and it not exactly that he wasn't happy to be here, it's just all the previous dose of crying that was getting to his head. ' _ Was 'tachi ever that noisy? _ ' because he had to know, he could use it to tease him when he's a little older. Fugaku said that Itachi was quite the bawler, but you can't tell, for sure with, Fugaku. ' _ Guess even the great Uchiha head is scared of something, _ ' Shisui chuckled lightly. ' _ But maybe, he could be right, _ ' Shisui smiled as he glanced towards Itachi, who was currently peering over the baby crib. The boy tiptoed leaned over the cradle in an attempt to gaze at the baby. Ah there it was, the magic Itachi uses to get Sasuke to quiet down. Which, not only Shisui but Mikoto and Fugaku was very thankful for. ' _ He's a mystery. _ '

"Shisui," when the owner of said name turned to address the one who called him, Mikoto continued, "Eat up, dear." She placed the eggs and bacon in front of Shisui. Shisui loved Mikoto's cooking, he daresay even more than his mother's, but it was the truth. "Thanks, Mikoto-sama."

"Shisui." She warned. They've been through this before. Honestly, Shisui was like a son to her, there's no need to address her in such a manner.

She sat opposite of Fugaku, who put the paper aside to attend to his breakfast. "Shisui, how have you been?"

It's a cliche question, but he answered anyway. "I've been fine." 

"And missions?" Fugaku piped in, looking from his food to Shisui. Leave it to Fugaku to ask about missions.

"All completed with no problem," because Shisui is a badass.

They seemed content with the respective answers because Mikoto now turned to Itachi to call for him, "Itachi, come eat, baby." 

"But otouto will cry again," he replied matter of factly, not taking his eyes off the baby for a second.

Since Sasuke's birth, Itachi's spent more time on the baby and spent less with Shisui. He couldn't complain really, this was Itachi's baby brother, but he couldn't help but feel a pang jealously towards the newborn. "'tachi," he tried in a playful tone, "You can't get stronger to protect us if you don't eat all your protein." 

Itachi actually pouted at that and shifted to face Shisui, it was such a cute display, "Fine," he whispered as he ran and sat next to Shisui, who promptly dishevelled the boy's hair. Itachi grumbled something suspiciously along the lines of 'stupid shi-shi', but still beamed up at him. Before he can eat his breakfast, he muttered in a low tone, "But don't go complaining when he starts to cry."

As if on cue, Sasuke began to wail loudly, filling the entire room instantly. This caused all three to wince at the sudden wailing while Itachi tried his best to hid his smirk behind his palm. But he couldn't help but tease them lightly, "Told you," because he was also a brat. They couldn't help but laugh at that, Shisui even ruffled the boy's hair, again. Mikoto then tended to the baby's needs.

;];];];]

The loud banging on the door interrupted the family breakfast. 

"I'll get it," sighing, Fugaku excused himself and went for the door.

Itachi locked eyes with Shisui for a brief moment before turning away.

' _ What was that?! _ ' Shisui felt a shiver run down his spine, and if left as quickly as it came. ' _ I must be imagining things... _ '

"I wonder who would that be..." Mikoto trailed off as she watched Fugaku's retreating figure.

"Mommy," Itachi waited until his mother looked at him before continuing, "Can I train with Shi-shi later today?"

Mikoto blinked once, then twice.

He started to squirm, "It's okay if I can't..." he trailed off, looking at anything but Mikoto right now.

' _ I'm going to believe in him. _ ' Mikoto then smiled and got up to kneel in front of Itachi. "Itachi," she held his small hands into her own and looked him in the eyes. "I believe in you baby. You will be a powerful ninja one day." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the forehead, "You're my baby, after all. No matter what anyone says, you got this, my angel." She pulled away from him to smile at him, "So yes, you can go train with Shisui. Make me proud baby."

Itachi's eyes were wide after his mom's speech, he hadn't expected that but now, he's going to be more than just a powerful ninja. "Thank you, mommy."

"Welcome baby."

Shisui smiled at the interaction.

;];];];];];]

When Fugaku opened the door, he saw Minato standing there with a frown on his face.

"Minato, what happened?" Minato was the 4th Hokage, but only a few called him by his name, Fugaku did because he was his friend. It also occurred to him that his friend, who is always smiles and sunshine, was currently frowning.

"Fugaku, I need you to do something for me, a personal mission," he looked Fugaku straight in the eyes, "as my friend". People would call his stupid for doing such a thing, but Minato was not only powerful, but he was also Fugaku's best friend, and he trusts his friends.

Fugaku let Minato in and led him to his study room.

Once they were both seated, Fugaku folded his arms in front of his face. He motioned for his best friend to continue, "What do you need me to do Minato?"

"It's about Kushina..."

;];];];];];] Time-skip;];];];];];]

The sun was sizzling later in the afternoon, but it didn't stop Shisui for taking Itachi with him on a walk to the training grounds, they were about to train anyways.

"Shi-shi..." Itachi's voice was quiet, but Shisui could still hear him, loud and clear.

"Yes, 'tachi?"

"I..." Itachi paused and then looked at Shisui, "I want to train now."

"'course 'tachi," Shisui halt in his steps to shift his gaze to Itachi. "Since you're so small, I'm only gonna teach you some basic stuff. We won't be doing any fighting, at least not today. And we gotta do something about that low chakra of yours. Seriously 'tachi even civilians got more than that." When he saw that Itachi seemed downcasted at that, he quickly added, "But, you're a growing boy, plus you have me as a teacher." he winked at Itachi while disheveling said boy's hair. "And I'm like, one of the badasses there is out there." Shisui couldn't help a cheeky grin. "So 'tachi, you better start calling me sensei."

Itachi laughed at Shisui's speech, "Wow Shi-shi, you sure can make a boy laugh,"

"What can I say," he shrugged, "I'm awesome like that."

After much laughing, Shisui turned to Itachi, his expression became serious as he called for the young boy, "Itachi."

When the boy turned to Shisui, he continued, "I always got your back. So you can depend on me for anything."

Itachi nodded, and replied, his expression matching Shisui's, "Same goes for me too Shi-shi."

With that, Shisui guided Itachi through the basics of being a ninja. (Intellectual base.) And though he was pleased that his apprentice was learning fast, he couldn't help but note the alarming rate. Itachi is quite smart for his age. ' _ This is good, I can teach him a lot of things, but not too much to hurt his inexperienced mind. Something seems, off though. _ '

;];];];];];];]

After much coaching, Shisui began gathering the scrolls and books that Itachi had already completed, which was quite a lot for the small boy.

"'Tachi, time to go," he called out, and when he received no reply he thought the boy hadn't heard him. So he tried again, this time harder, "'Tachi. Let's go."

Still no reply, so he paused what he was doing and began moving over to Itachi's side, "Listen 'Tachi, I know you want to train more but," he opened an eye to peer at Itachi's face.

"ITACHI!!!"

' _ Shi..sui...? _ '

;];];];];];];]

Chapter 8 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Vague Chapter, I've been busy last week and I will be this week too. It'll get better when Itachi grows up.


	9. Troublesome one? 9 Something is about to go down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is a Kid now, but just you wait till he grows an acceptable age for ass-kicking.  
Shisui is a badass, duh.  
Minato is a badass, duh.  
Fugaku is a badass.  
The fifth elder is a hypocrite.  
What's going on with The fortune-teller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Boring chapter. Welcome and Welcome Back, though. I'm still busy so sorry. There's a code in the endnote section. But I guess it won't work here either, Anyway, Thanks for reviewing.

"ITACHI!" Shisui wasn't one to lose his head, but, that's a different story when Itachi is involved. The boy was shivering violently.

When Shisui grabbed hold of Itachi's smaller body, he roughly turned him to face his own. Repeating the name as he was desperately trying to figure out what was happening to the boy.

There was a mark, slowly making its appearance over Itachi's pale and soft skin. It started from his forehead, in a swirl of three- spiral emblem stretching its way down his face and to his lower body.

Shisui activated his Sharingan in return, searching for anything about his friend's present condition. ' _ Damn it! _ ' he grimaced when he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Common 'tachi! Snap out of it!" ' _ Maybe the Mangekyo can do the trick. _ '

Immediately after Shisui activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, the markings retreated back to the area where it began, disappearing completely and Itachi began shaking less.

"Sh...Shi-shi?"

Shisui release a relieved sighed when he heard his best friend's soft voice. He gave him a tight hug before talking, his body shaking just a tad bit, "'tachi," he started while placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "You gave me quite the scare there, you know that?" he continued as he tightens his hold on Itachi.

"I'm sorry, Shi-shi," he mumbled, burying his head further into Shisui's shirt while his hands came up to fist a handful of Shisui's clothing. Tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he repeated as he practically felt the other's frantically pounding heartbeat, matching his own.

"It's alright 'tachi," he shifted his hold on the smaller Uchiha, making circular motions on his back. "I'm going to take you to the hospital to see what's wrong."

"NO!" Itachi screeched as he tightened his hold on Shisui's clothes, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the older. "Please," he begged, "I don't want to go."

‘ _ What’s gotten into him?’  _ "Itachi, I can't be certain that it won't happen again. I play no games when it comes to your health Itachi, and you know that."

"I know Shi-shi...but something ..bad is about to happen...soon… if we don't do something about it..." he stammered, his face was still buried in Shisui's shirt. "Aunt Kushina...Uncle Minato…everyone," he raised his tear-filled face to look at Shisui through his bangs. "Please help me save them, Shisui!"

‘ _ What the hell? Something bad? Save them? _ ’ He used one of his hands to rub at his temple. “Itachi, you’re making no sense now. What do you mean something bad will happen soon?”

“It will happen if we don’t do anything. We can prevent it. No, we WILL prevent it.” He untangled his body from Shisui’s and was about to run off to who knows where, when Shisui grabbed hold of his wrist.

“Itachi,” he started slowly. ‘ _ Damn it ‘tachi! _ ’ He sighed then pulled Itachi closer to him, “Listen, kiddo, I need you to tell me what happened before you snapped out of your daydreaming.” His stern voice left no room for argument.

"I..." He seemed to gather his resolve, "Please take me to father. Please Shisui, it's important."

Shisui scratched the back of his head, still had his other hand clasped around the younger's wrist. Sighing, he looked over the younger boy, "Alright, 'tachi. But you have to tell me what happened, okay?" ' _ This kid is going to give me a heart attack someday... _ '

' _ Shi-shi...I, _ ' without answering, he used his unoccupied hand to grab at Shisui's shirt and began to run off in the direction that was most likely his house.

In the end, Shisui lifted him bridal style and Shunshin-ed [body-flickered] to Itachi's house, 'cause he's a fast-ass badass. There's a reason why he's called Shunshin-no-Shisui.

;];];];];];]

"You wanted to see me Uranaishi?" the fifth elder asked as watched the fortune teller, eyes narrowed. ' _ What does he want now?! I'm wasting my time! _ '

"Yes." 

They were currently sitting across from each other in Uranaishi's study room.

"What do you want? Did the plans changed?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what's so important that you called me here in person? If people see us, they will get suspicious." The fifth elder grumbled, looking through the documents Uranaishi had handed him upon his arrival.

"You did not reply to my message," Uranaishi said as he closed his eyes and gently pinched the bridge of his nose.

The fifth elder looked up from the documents, "What message?"

After hearing that, Uranaishi opened his eyes and fixed the fifth elder with a confused look, "I had asked your grandson, Kuon, to deliver the message."

"And what would that message be?"

"You mean to tell me you hadn't received my latest message?!" His eyes narrowed again, "Is the boy still co-operating?"

When the fifth elder adverted his eyes, the fortune teller slammed his hands on the table, scattering some papers that were on it. "Is he not to be trusted?! ANSWER ME!"

"Let it go, bastard! There is no need to shout, I'm right here."

He ran a hand through his own hair with it grunt, "Apparently I do because you aren't answering my questions." He leaned over his desk filled with scattered papers, "I'll ask you again. Should your grandson be considered a threat?"

"He doesn't know too much, leave him."

Uranaishi began to laugh, grasping his sides to ease the effect, it was not a pleasant sound.

"What's so funny?!" the fifth elder all but growled in Uranaishi's direction.

When he seized his crazed laughter, he looked the other in the eyes, "You're a real hypocrite."

"WHAT?!" came the murderous reply.

"You heard me. You came to me bitching about how soft Fugaku is, now look at you," he waved his arm at the other, "You're behaving, in the same manner, you accused Fugaku of acting."

"This is not-"

Uranaishi raised a hand to stop the other's rambling, "Oh, stop it. Stop acting all wrong and strong. We all know that you're full of manure. You can't fool me. Keep that up, and you might just be....removed from the plan."

"..." The fifth elder had nothing to say, but that didn't stop him from curling his fists at his sides.

"Good. My suggestion is that we kill the boy, but-"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Relax, we might not need to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"He might still be useful..." He trailed off. "Listen, the second child of Fugaku and Mikoto was born."

"Why wasn't I told beforehand?!" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"That was the messaged I asked your failure of a grandson to deliver." He added an afterthought, "The weather was not as good as Shisui's, but still good, nevertheless."

"Damn It!"

"You said you plan on taking over the Uchiha Clan, how do you plan on removing this threat?" ' _ Unreliable prick. He will not know of Itachi's threat. I'll have a little fun with him, let's see how he handles something he least expects to retaliate, full force. _ '

"I will kill the brat then strike Fugaku down in his time of mourning." 

"You underestimate Fugaku," he picked up the scattered documents from his desk. ' _ Itachi Uchiha, what are you up to? You predicted the day your sibling will be born. You even predicted that Mikoto will give birth to a boy. So young and already- _ ' He was forced out of his thoughts when a fierce pain worked its way into his head and grunted as he fell on his kneecaps, "Damn it!"

This alerted the fifth elder, "What's doing on?" When he received no answer but a pained cry, he threw a hand over the fortune teller's shoulders lifting him up as he stands. "I'll get you to the hospital! Damn it you old bag, hang in there!"

;];];];];];]

"You mean to tell me that something disastrous is going to happen on the 10th of October?" Fugaku turned to give his son an incredulous expression, Minato followed suit.

"But Fu-Fu-chan, this is the around the same time Kushina would give birth." Minato had somehow calmed down from since he came, his plans were good at best, he had countermeasures, you know. "Ita-chan," he stooped down to Itachi's level and gestured toward Fugaku, "Your father told me you were able to predict your sibling's gender. Kushina also told me you stated that our child would be a male." He paused then grasped Itachi's shoulders in his palms. "Please tell me what would happen?"

Shisui had a palm over Itachi's back as if encouraging him.

"It wouldn't happen if we can prevent it, Uncle Minato." 

"We will do everything in our power to prevent it, Ita-chan."

Itachi nodded and began to disclose the information. ' _ I hope this will be enough for now. Just wait until I'm capable... _ '

** It will be enough... **

;];];];];];];]

Chapter 9 ends here. A lot of errors, yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If you want, you can save this little html. So you can put it in a note pad, save it, name it. eg: something.html {Do not forget to add the '.html'}  
Then you can search for it in your file explorer to open it, using your browser on your pc. It's not much, but XD.  
//code starts below.
> 
> Troublesome one
> 
> .thefont{  
font: 100;  
color: red;  
box-shadow: 6px 4px 7px 9px #F44336;  
text-shadow: 10px 11px 9px #B71C1C;  
font-size: 550%;  
}
> 
>   
Thank you guys for reading: Troublesome one? I hope you have a wonderful day.  

> 
> //code ends 


	10. Troublesome one? 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto carries Sasuke to meet Kushina.  
Shisui is a badass because he is a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Also, Welcome newcomers? Thanks for reading the previous chapters. Enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Everything about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

“-diapers? Check!” Mikoto was currently listing off all the things that were needed to help her tend to her new offspring, as she would be spending the day in Kushina’s company. “Alright, everything is packed.” 

Fugaku and Itachi were not at home, they probably hauled Shisui with them to wherever they were going too. ‘ _ I would have done the same. Shisui is such a cutie, _ ’ she mused and quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper. The note was then pinned on the dining.

She walked over to the sleeping baby and gently picked him up from his cradle. ‘ _ Time for you to meet my best friend _ .’ She raised the baby-bag and positioned it on her shoulder. After securing the house, she and baby Sasuke left.

The Uchiha, ninjas and civilians alike, greeted Mikoto, and though she was not one for attention, she still appreciated the interaction. ‘ _ Mmh, so many people are out today. _ ’ She rocked the still sleeping baby in her arms. ‘ _ Even the elders. _ ’ She frowned, looking down at her baby, she started to rock him again.

Call it mother’s intuition, because Sasuke started wailing right after. “Shhh, my angel, I’ve got you,” she cooed at the baby. It took a few seconds, but ultimately, Sasuke calmed down. Then she felt a familiar presence.

Mikoto abruptly stopped walking and did a one-eighty degree, “Hello Kuon.” She smiled at the young man that was now facing her.

“M-mi-mi-koto-sama!” He nearly jumped out of his footwear. “Ho-how a-are you?” He wasn’t looking her in the eye when he stammered out the question.

“I’m fine, Kuon,” she paused, shifting baby Sasuke in her arms. “Can I help you?”

“U-uh, n-no Ma’am,” scratching the back of his head, he still did not look at her.

She stared at him for a while before speaking with him again, “How is your grandfather doing?”

“H-he’s o-ok,” he replied then raised his head to look at her, “Why do you ask?” When she caught his eyes, he quickly averted his gaze, “I-I m-mean, I-I w-was j-Ju-just w-wondering…” he trailed off.

“Mmmh, you know Kuon, you don’t have to give your reason for questioning my question.” She turned to her left, “To answer your question, I haven’t seen him around lately is all.”

They stood there in silence for a moment before Mikoto fully turned and waved a hand to Kuon behind her. “I guess I’ll see you around. Take care.”

“T-thank-you, M-Mikoto-sama,” he stuttered. Staring at her back, he narrowed his eyes before turning away.

;];];];];];]

“Miko-chan!”

Ah, that was Kushina, her best friend, her babies' god-mother. "I am so glad you are here."

"Hey Kushina," Mikoto grinned at her best friend, who, in return, grinned back. Then she noticed the bundle in Mikoto's arms.

"Oh my Goodness!" She all but squealed when she caught sight of the little baby. "Mikoto, she's beautiful!"

Mikoto giggled at her best friend, "Kushina, it's a boy," continuing to giggle.

"Oh, he's so cute, ya know! Let me hold him." She briskly strode up to Mikoto and outstretched her arms expectantly. In return, Mikoto gently placed Sasuke in her best friend's waiting arms.

;];];];];];]

Shisui took Itachi to his favourite shop within the Uchiha clan right after their 'meeting' with Fugaku and Minato.

"Hey, 'tachi, let's go to the park."

Itachi, who was currently focused on the Dango that he was devouring, looked up at Shisui, eyes bright and all that. "Mmh?"

' _ Cute! _ ' Shisui snaked his hand toward Itachi's cheek, just so he could pinch it.

"Shi-shi!" Itachi definitely does not whine. On a side note, he also does not eat with his mouth full!

"I couldn't resist 'tachi, you're just so cute!" Shisui squealed.

"I am NOT cute Shisui!" he let out a dignified screech.

"Sure you aren't." Shisui chuckled when the younger boy pouted. ' _ Today is just weird. Something is wrong with Itachi, which I have yet to figure out. Or more like snaked it out of him. Then there was the way that weird seal retracted. Damn it 'tachi, how am I suppose to not worry about you? _ ' He chanced a glance at the younger, "What's on your mind 'tachi? _ " _ He asked when he saw that said boy looked deep in thought.

"Shisui, I was thinking about you-" he stopped himself short, halting his steps at the moment.

"'tachi?" Shisui also stopped in his tracks, staring at Itachi while a concerned look marred his features.

"Shisui, I-" he came to stand in front of Shisui's being, backing him while looking on expectantly. As if someone would appear in the spur of the moment.

Shisui also looked around, "Uh, 'tachi? Are you-" that's when he felt a presence walking towards them. ' _ Well snap. _ '

"Shisui, how are you?" Shisui knew this man. He was one of the Uchiha elders, the fifth to be exact.

Said elder walked towards them. It wasn't until he was close enough that he now focused on the kid standing between him and Shisui. ' _ This must be Fugaku's failure brat. _ ' "Hello there, young boy. You're Fugaku's kid."

It wasn't a question, so he did not answer.

"Yeah, he is. I'm doing fine by the way." Shisui answered for him, seeing that Itachi would not speak.

This did nothing to deter the man, "I heard you got a younger brother recently, congratulations."

Itachi just stared, his body tense, anticipating.

The elder continued, "Sasuke Uchiha, huh? I heard he will become a strong ninja one day. I must see him for myself one of these days, our clan heir."

Shisui chose this moment to step in, "Uh, Itachi is the clan heir, Sir." Shisui tried to get between Itachi and the man, but the youngest would not budge.

"What nonsense are you spouting Shisui? Haven't you heard? The elders decided that the second child would be the heir since the first is-"

"You've sure heard a lot of things about my baby brother. Who told you about him? Was it the fortune teller? Or maybe..." he trailed off. "What do you want with my little brother?" Itachi's eyes were narrowed. If he wasn't such a cute little boy, he would have looked even more intimidating than he is now.

"Can't I ask about my future clan head?" amusement clear in the older man's voice.

"You're a little too.... eager to find out about Sasuke," he exclaimed with a bored expression on his little, adorable face.

The smile on his face was long gone now, "What are you implying, kid?"

"I don't know," he said a little too offhandedly, "Maybe you can ask the fortune teller, or maybe a certain....snake."

The fifth elder narrowed his eyes as he regarded the youngest among them.

' _ What the cow-fish? _ ' was all Shisui could think before he felt a surge of killing intent emerging from the oldest. Shisui took this moment to grab at Itachi, raising him to put him on his shoulder in an instant. This caused the boy to let out a surprised squawk.

"We should be going now." Shisui looked at the man warily, before he body flickered out of sight with Itachi in hand. He didn't miss the hatred filled emotion that surged across his face. ' _ There's something big going on, and Itachi seems to be fully part of it. _ ' Sighing, Shisui headed towards his home.

"Shisui, I don't trust that man." He heard Itachi's soft voice said.

' _ Oh Itachi, What am I going to do with you? _ '

;];];];];];];];];]

Chapter 10 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the small number of words, I've been busy. History paper and so on. I hope you enjoy. Stay tuned for more, if I remember that is.


	11. Troublesome one? 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NULL

"'tachi, you can't just say that to one of the well-respected elders." Shisui did not have the heart to scold his best friend, but he had to ensure Itachi knows how to filter.

"I know Shi-shi," Itachi sighed and looked in Shisui's direction, "but I do not trust that man. He's fishy."

Shisui was not your typical person, so he laughed even when the situation seemed semi-serious.

"I'm serious," Itachi pouted.

Shisui tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably, "You know 'tachi since you're cracking me up, I'll forget about what happened, for now. Follow me." Shisui led the way while Itachi followed after him like a little duckling.

;];];];];]

"Shi-shi?"

"Yes, 'tachi?"

"I'll protect you until the day I die."

Shisui smiled at the younger, disheveling his hair in the process. "What brought this up, puny?"

"Shi-shi, I'm not that small and... It's just something I want you to remember. I am not going to fail to keep my promise."

"I'm a lucky guy, huh?" Shisui was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"No. I'm lucky to have you and, I am going to keep you alive and well."

"Well then my mini-hero, I'm glad I can count on you."

They reached Shisui's house. He used his spare key to open the door and led Itachi inside. ' _ Looks like no one is home. _ '

"Come inside," he gestured with his hand when he saw that Itachi made no move to enter the house. It was unusual. Before, he didn't need to tell Itachi to come into his home.

Once inside, Shisui headed for the kitchen. He quickly fixed some snacks for both of them, not too much though. Itachi just had a lot of Dango and Mikoto would be pissed when she finds out Itachi is filled.

When Shisui reentered the living room, he saw that Itachi was still in the same place he had left him. "You alright, 'tachi?" he asked curiously.

The younger boy nodded, but still looked a little apprehensive. There was a short silence before he spoke, "Um...Shi-shi, do you have any ninja books that I can read?"

"Course I do. They're in my room, go get them while I bring out the snacks."

Itachi made no move to go get them and started fidgeting where he stood.

"What is it?"

"Are you not going to ask me about earlier?"

Sighing Shisui answered, "I figured I should let you tell me in your own time. But if this gets out of hand or something, I'll ask you, ok?."

"Yes." Itachi looked to the staircase, pointing to it, he said: "I'll go get the books then."

"Yeah, sure." Shisui watched the small boy as he bounded towards the stairs. ' _ The hell is wrong with the fifth elder? Threatening children? I'll have to keep an eye on that old goat. _ ' Sighing, Shisui went to the kitchen.

"Shisui?" Shisui heard Itachi called from the second floor.

Shisui balled his hand around his mouth, "I'm right here," he called back, "Come down when you're done!" Lowering his hand, he decided to go to Itachi. ' _ Huh? _ '

As Shisui was about to board the stairs, he saw Itachi trying to move down, no books in hand. Shisui met Itachi halfway up the stairs and held on the younger boy tightly as he body flickered out of the house. His body and mind on autopilot.

"Itachi, what happened?"

"I-I thought I felt something weird."

Shisui lowered the boy to the ground. ' _ Thought so. I felt it too. _ ' He glanced back at his house, eyes narrowed, searching for something, anything. Now, Shisui was no coward, but he was still a kid. 

"Why don't we...uh... go back inside?" he asked after a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked sceptically. He watched the house before them.

Apparently, Shisui thought that this is the right time to tease Itachi, "What's this? My mini-hero is actually scared?"

Itachi looked offended at that, "Hey! You're the one that grabbed me, and body flickered out of there."

"True, true. But, you don't have to be afraid, Raven." He teased.

Itachi didn't bother forming a retort, this was Shisui after all.

"Alright, let's go in, 'tachi." The older led the younger back into the house.

;];];];];];]

Fugaku and Minato were currently sitting in the Hokage's office, having some tea. They had just finished reviewing their plans after Shisui and Itachi left.

"How's Sasuke?"

"He's doing alright. He mostly behaves when Itachi is nearby."

"Fu-chan, Sasuke is just a few months old." Honestly, what's with his friend and babies. ' _ Why did he get a second child if he hates babies so much. Not that anything is wrong with cute little Sasuke. But still... _ '

"The elders decided that I get a second child, but the main reason was that Mikoto and I wanted another," Fugaku said as if reading his thoughts.

"Why would the Uchiha elders want you to have another child?"

"Well, since Itachi's birth was during an unusual time, the elders weren't too satisfied on having him as the heir. They wanted someone stable, like Sasuke. The weather depicts an Uchiha ninjas' future status."

"Don't tell me you believe that folly belief, Fu-chan. Itachi is a good person, I believe he will be a good ninja." He was now looking through some papers. "He might even surpass an old man like yourself," because who doesn't tease their best friend.

Fugaku shook his head, a rare smile forming his lips. He was about to respond when a knock on the door disrupted their conversation.

"Enter," Minato called out. When he saw who it was, his face softened.

An Anbu nin entered and quickly bowed to his village leader. "lord fourth, Uchiha-san."

"Rise," Minato commanded, "What's wrong, Kakashi?"

"Some suspicious activities were occurring in the northern gate."

Minato and Fugaku shared a look before the former nodded for Kakashi to continue.

;];];];];];];]

Chapter 11 ends here.


	12. Troublesome one? 12 Because Mikoto is also a BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is a badass.  
Shisui is depended on (mildly-)  
And Mikoto? Well, read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you did not see this coming. Yes, this is an au? Well, it is mostly non-canon. But I'll use bits and pieces of the canon because I'm not very creative.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Everything about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

On the night of October tenth, something horrible occurred. One of the nine-tailed beast ** s ** was let loose in the village, which was the nine-tailed beast itself. The creature was released from its host, during child-birth, or more accurately, summoned.

This wasn't unexpected though, Minato, the current Hokage (Fourth), established precautions. He had evacuated the Konoha citizens before the attack, while he, along with some other ninjas, stayed behind to seal the beast and prevent him from rampaging any longer.

"Stand back," he ordered after a few moments passed from since the battle had begun. "Captain Uchiha," Minato called out.

Fugaku appeared at his side upon hearing the call, "Yes, lord fourth?" They were on the battlefield, no time for informality.

"You know the plan."

Fugaku nodded and disappeared.

"All of you fall back, ensure the citizens are alright. We can't be too sure." With that, he disappeared as well.

;];];];];]

Mikoto was with her best friend, Kushina, along with the third Hokage's wife and a maid.

Kushina had already given birth to a lovely bubbling blonde boy. Her gaze drifted upon the crying child before her, tears reaching her eyes, she knew she was going to love this boy forever. She was going to protect him. This was her son, her's and Minato's child. She hiccupped as tears flowed smoothly out of her eyes. "I love you," she whispered to her baby.

Mikoto was by her friend's side, caressing her long beautiful, red locks. ' _ Shisui has Itachi and Sasuke, so they should be fine. _ ' She turned to look at her best friend's face and saw the tears flowing from the boisterous red head's eyes. A smile formed her lips as she recalled her own moments with Itachi and Sasuke. Her gaze then landed on the newborn, "He's so beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes, he is." Kushina agreed, along with the remaining women.

There was a sudden flicker of chakra before the air distorted in the form of a spiral. The occupants in the room tensed. The two women edged closer to Kushina and her baby, while Mikoto stood and activated her Sharingan.

Mikoto stalked between the previous occupants and the newcomer. She was still in here housewife attire and only had a kitchen knife on her person. Anything would do for now, as long as she had the will to protect her best friend.

"Go get help!" she ordered the maid, who made an effort to leave immediately but was stopped by a chain around her body. Mikoto had her knife in hand, ready to strike. "Get Kushina and Naruto out of here!" She roared as she launched forward in an attempt to attack the man. Her knife passed right through the man, causing the chain around the maid to drop. ' _ How interesting. _ ' 

The maid took this chance to assist the third Hokage's wife along with the forth's and the baby. They quickly left to keep Kushina safe. 

"...Mikoto!" Kushina didn't have the energy, but still, she was concerned for her best friend.

"It's going to be ok Kushina, I'll come back in one piece."

They left.

The hooded figure chuckled, "There goes my prey. Nevertheless, after I kill you, I will go after my target."

' _ Underestimating me, huh? This is good. _ ' She tightened her grip on the knife and swing at the masked man, aiming for his neck.

He made no move to dodge. After the knife passed through his neck, he hastily spun and kicked her in the back, sending her flying. 

She breezed through the hand signs, mid-air, to formulate a fire style: Pheonix flower, firing it in the direction of the masked figure.

He dodged and launched his chains in return. Mikoto used her chakra filled knife to block the incoming attack. She then used the chain as leverage to hastily skid on the long-chain towards the other. She swings her knife towards his face, but it was blocked by his chains. 

"Not using your Jutsu?" she grunted as she applied more force onto her weapon.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he pushed her back far enough for him to launch forward and grip at her throat. "Die!" he stated gleefully as he took a kunai to slit at her throat. Her body fell limp on the ground. "I'll give you props for surviving this long, woman." He smirked and turned to leave.

;];];];];];];]

Fugaku currently had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, only a few knew about his Mangekyo, namely: Mikoto and Minato. He had long decided to keep it a secret from some of his fellow Uchiha members, the clan was too prideful, he wouldn't risk it unless it's necessary. He was headed in the direction of the nine-tailed fox, dodging some debris during his short journey. ' _ I wonder how the boys are doing. And Mikoto... _ ' Although he seemed lost in thought, he was still focused and aware of his situation. Mikoto had decided to accompany Kushina and the others, she was a good ninja. Even though she hadn't revealed it too much, she had a lot of tenacity.

He landed on a branch and concealed his chakra as he focused on the raging beast. He gazed at his eyes. From the looks of it, the nine-tailed fox was being controlled, by whom, he did not know, but it was definitely an Uchiha. ' _ Right now Minato should be heading to Kushina. _ ' 

They planned to reseal half of the nine tails back inside Kushina, while the other half goes inside their newborn. Fugaku is supposed to distract the fox long enough for them to prepare. 

' _ Now I just have to release the control- _ ' he didn't get enough time to form his thoughts fully when a large orange tail was hurled in his direction. He used the Substitution Jutsu as the tail came crashing down. He landed on the right side of the fox. ' _ So, he sensed me, huh? I'll have to act faster then. _ '

;];];];];];];];];]

Minato felt Kushina's chakra on the move, ' _ Strange. _ ' He followed the signal. 

When he arrived, he saw the third's wife helping Kushina move forward, while the maid held on to- his child. Minato allowed tears to leak from his eyes, he was a father. ' _ Naruto. Welcome, _ ' he mused as he dropped at the left of the fleeing women.

"Kushina!" He called out, the women turned to see Minato rushing towards them. Kushina met him part-way.

"Mikoto!" She gasped out, "Please save her!"

"What happened to Mikoto?!" Minato was alarmed. Mikoto was not only his best friend's wife and his wife's best friend, but she was also his former teammate. He cared for her. It would be dreadful if something happened to her.

"She bought us time when a masked nin appeared," the third wife's shrieked. "He seemed very powerful!"

Minato nodded and promptly created a shadow clone. "I'll get her and bring her back safe." The clone picked Kushina up bridal style and motioned for the others to follow.

Kushina looked relieved. This man, the love of her life, promised to bring her best friend back to her. "Thank you," she whispered. She believes in him.

With that, the real Minato went back to search for Mikoto.

;];];];];];];]

The masked man turned to his right when he heard a rustle in that corner. He raised his chain in anticipation. When the creature came to view, he realized it was just an animal. "Hmm? Oh, it's just a cat." He turned back to head for the door when he felt a stinging pain across his face, his nose to be specific.

He only realized he had been hit when he fell, his back hitting the wall on impact. Apparently, someone implanted their knee in his mask, crushing his nose as well. "Ugh!" he grunted, raising his hand to fix the masked in a proper position.

"Oh? I missed." It was the voice of the woman he thought he killed.

"How did you-"

"Oh, It's just Substitution Jutsu. I'm sure you've heard of it before." She said, Sharingan blazing in the darkroom.

He made an attempt to get up but was stopped by the woman's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brat."

Even though he was wearing a mask, she could still tell his eyes were narrowed after that comment. "There are paper bombs everywhere. I suggest you stay where you are."

"I never pegged you for the suicidal type, Mikoto-san," he mocked.

That earned the man a raised eyebrow from the said woman, "Oh? So you know who I am, huh..."

"I do. But I'm afraid that you won't be able to cheat death a second time. You see, my abilities are-" he was interrupted.

The knife she had was driven into his head, or more like it passed through and stuck on the wall behind his head.

Chuckling, he got up, "Mikoto-san, you're reckless. You discarded the only weapon you had." Right after completing his sentence, he rushed forward to her aiming a kick to her stomach, which she back-flicked to dodge his attack. She aimed a few punches at him in retaliation.

They exchanged some blows to each other for a while before Mikoto directed a kick to his skull, he blocked it with his upper arm and grasped at her leg. He attempted to throw her when she put her weight on her other leg and spun as fast as she could to kick him. Her attacks didn't land, as she felt her leg passed through the other's body.

This did not deter her, as she quickened her hand signs to form a fire style: fireball Jutsu. When she landed, she skidded a few paced back before releasing the Jutsu.

From her point of view, the Jutsu seem to have landed, but she did not lower her guard.

"Very good, but not good ENOUGH!" the hooded man shouted. He was behind her.

' _ Good... _ ' Mikoto smirked when he grasped at her, he could not see her face. He had her in a chokehold.

"This is the end for you, I must admit, you put up quite the fight. Di-"

Before he can utter the word fully, he felt something surged through his body as quick as lightning. He released his hold on her as he clutched his body in pain, "Nghhg!"

Upon release, Mikoto distanced herself from the other. She too was out of breath. Both hands balled each knee as she leaned forward to catch her breath. ' _ That took a lot of Chakra. But, _ ' she raised her head to glance at the man in front of her. He was still in pain. ' _ It may be enough time for Kushina to reach Minato if everything went according to plan. _ ' 

She dropped on her knees and tried to even her breath. ' _ I may be low on chakra, but I can't say the same for this man. Surely he can't keep that Jutsu up forever. _ ' She raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. ' _ I should have prepared more. _ ' Her eyes narrowed when she saw the man raising.

A dark chuckle filled the room, "You gave me quite the shock there, but now it's over. I win." 

He took out some Kunais and aimed it at her. "This is the end, Mikoto-san."

She looked at him through her drenched bangs. Raising a finger in his general direction, "I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not dying today. You see I got people at home waiting for me. Fugaku can cook but not as good as me, so I have to provide edible food for my babies." It took a lot of effort to stand, but she was an Uchiha. As stubborn as a mule. Her pointed finger ignited in a blue hue, a similar tint appeared on the masked man's right shoulder.

"Too slow!" Before Mikoto can do whatever she was about to do, the man had propelled himself to the side and dashed towards her.

' _ Damn it, _ ' Mikoto grunted, she crossed her hands over her chest, closed her eyes and bared her teeth. ' _ Well, it's now or never. _ '

The blue hue was now covering her body, the man threw his Kunais in her when he realized that it didn't land. 

Abruptly, he felt a stinging pain in his side, it was his Kunais. "Uraahhg!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Mikoto used his back as a base to summon a ninja cat, receiving a pained grunt.

"Mikoto-sama." the cat bellowed upon seeing its master.

"Find Fugaku, NOW!" She ordered.

"Yes, My Lady."

"I've underestimated you, woman." The hooded man grunted through gritted teeth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Was all that sounded before it hit and engulfed the terrain. 

' _ Shit! _ '

;];];];];];];]

Minato was approaching the area when he felt the strong shockwave from the explosion. ' _ No! Was that Mikoto? _ ' He quickened his pace. ( Meaning: he blitz the fish out of the body flicker Jutsu.)

;];];];];];];];]

Mikoto landed on her side, covered in blood, dirt and sweat. Now that her chakra is dangerously low, she just lied there. ' _ Guess he was right. I am suicidal. Kushina, I hope you are safe. _ '

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, WOMAN!"

Mikoto rolled on her stomach and barely turned her head, fixing the man with an impassive look. "I've heard that line before." 

Blood was oozing out of the hooded figure's body, he looked like he was about to fall any moment now. "You can't get away this time."

"Are you sure about that? You underestimate Konoha nins. You see," she watched as he launched towards her inert body, ready to attack her.

It never reached her person. There was a crushing sound that sounded next to her. She smirked when she saw Minato, to her relief, planting his Rasengan into the hooded figure's back.

"We look out for each other," she finished.

"Urgh!" A pained sound erupted from the man before the air distorted and the man disappeared.

"Thanks, Minato. You're a life saviour."

"No problem, I got here as soon as I could. Are you alright?"

"Just a few bruises here and there," she chuckled.

"A few bruises, huh?" He said playfully, smiling at her. 

Minato walked to her and kneel down, "I'll get you to the medics."

"How's Fugaku, Kushina and Naruto?"

"I haven't check on Fugaku as yet. But Kushina and Naruto should be fine." Minato said as he hoisted her body onto his back (piggyback). "Hold on."

"Yeah." She allowed herself to close her eyes.

"You did good Mikoto," he whispered as they both departed. "Who was that man?"

"I'm not sure. I had another attack under my sleeves, but I'm glad you came anyway." There was definitely amusement in her voice, "I think you scared him away, though."

"You're just full of surprises, huh Miko?" 

Smirking, she answered, "What can I say, I'm dazzling."

Minato let out a loud laugh as they both departed.

;];];];];];]

Chapter 12 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more, if I remember that is.


	13. Troublesome one?13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou persons who stay tuned up until this chapter. Sorry to say I'm ending it off here- I'm joking XD, It's just getting started. Stay tuned for more, if I remember that is. Read the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Everything about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Fugaku kept dodging the flying objects hurled his way, he just needed to get close enough to dispell the control over the nine-tailed fox. He poured more chakra in his eyes and formulated a Genjutsu that would counter. ' _ Minato is running late. _ ' Fugaku was a little worried, he knew his friend was more than capable, but it was a while since he left.

Shaking his head, ' _ I should focus more _ .' He jumped away when he saw a rooftop thrown his way. Fugaku emitted chakra through his limbs, quickening his movements. Using the substitution Jutsu, he suddenly appeared near the fox's eyes. 

"UCHIHA!" The fox growled out when he saw those red eyes, using his claws to grasp at the Uchiha. Fugaku took that moment to activate his Genjutsu. The attack was stopped mid-way, moments later a continued again.

' _ Did the Genjutsu fail? _ ' He avoided a few more attacks, skidding his movement behind a crushed house. The fox was looking in the opposite direction. 

Fugaku rushed out from behind the debris, summoning three large Shirukens and flung it in the fox's direction. He used a fire style Jutsu to engulf the weapons.

The nine tails used its tail to brush away the attack while hissing at the burns. Forming a tail beast bomb took a while, but it was enough time for Fugaku to cast his Genjutsu to shift the control over to him.

He had a duty to complete. ' _ Now I just have to wait on Minato. _ '

"Fugaku-san!" The said man barely turned his head to see a familiar ninja cat approaching, not taking his eyes off the fox. ' _ That's Mikoto's... _ '

"Fugaku-sAN!" the cat shrieked the end as she noticed Fugaku was currently in front of the Great Nine-Tailed Beast. "Is that the-"

"Yes. Where is Mikoto?" He interrupted, knowing how the cat is.

"Right, when Mikoto-sama summoned me, she was in the midst of battle."

"WHAT?!" Fugaku felt his control slipping, he tried hard not to avert his eyes from the fox. "And you just left her there?" He asked as an incredulous tone crept through his voice.

The cat glared at him, "I think you forgot that Mikoto-sama is a very proficient ninja. I'll have you know She was winning. Besides, her chakra is stable now."

Sighing, Fugaku returned his focus on the situation at hand. "I know she is competent. But that doesn't mean I can't worry for my wife."

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Fugaku poured more chakra into his eyes, seeing as he did not want to let the creature break free just to cause mayhem.

-/

_ He grunted when he saw the fox forming a tail beast bomb. Fugaku cursed under his breath and grabbed the cat. The attack was launched, and Fugaku quickly made hand signs, barely evading the assault. The entire area was engulfed in the blast. Fugaku and the cat eluded the attack by the skin of their teeth. _

_ He put the cat down, "Get out of here!" He didn't wait for a response as he rushed towards the beast, huge shurikens in hand. He launched the Shuriken at the fox who used his tail to deflect it. Another set came from behind, coated in flames. They seemed to be attached to wires as they bend to swirl around the fox. _

_ After circling the nine tails three times, Fugaku tugged at the wire, tightening the hold around the beast. _

_ The wires burst a moment after the fox flexed his limbs. Lashing his tails out in Fugaku's direction.  _

_ "Ugh!" The surrounding earth crumbled, Fugaku to kept his balance. 'Right here.' _

_ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball was aimed at the fox's face, but his tail stopped the incoming attack. _

_ Another tail beats bomb was launched at Fugaku, it did reach its mark. The remains of buildings, trees and the surrounding area were completely cleared out. _

_ The nine tails smirked. _

/-

"Having trouble, my friend?" 

Of course, he was, the Genjutsu was taking a lot out of him. Fugaku breathes out a relieved breath when he heard Minato's voice. "You're late." 

Minato chuckled, gripping the hold on his Flying God Thunder Kunai. He had teleported here quickly because, before the battle, he marked Fugaku.

"You sure took your sweet time."

"My bad," Minato looked smug. Because of course, heroes make a late appearance.

"I was stalling, what took you so long? And have you seen Mikoto?"

"Yeah, actually-"

Minato's clone appeared with Kushina in his arms, followed by the maid with little Naruto in her arms and the Third's wife.

Minato's clone gently laid Kushina one the ground and instructed that the maid follow suit with Naruto.

"Where's Mikoto?"

"She's safe. She held her own against the hodded figure," Minato answered, narrowing his eyes. ' _ That person... _ '

Fugaku cocked his ears and smirked when he heard of his wife.

"Alright, let's sealed the fox."

;];];];];];]

The nine-tailed fox was stationary, so Minato had enough time to separate the fox's spirit and resealed half inside his wife, the current Jinchuriki. The other half was sealed inside of Naruto, his son. Minato was beaming at his little boy, who had inherited his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had his own unique features, those cute little whiskers. 

The night ended well, the civilians were all evacuated in time. Not all the buildings were saved, but most survived.

The Shinobi of Konoha secured the area before reporting that it is safe for civilians.

Once Fugaku was released from his task, he promptly asked Minato for his wife's location, not before uttering a congratulation to both parents. The cat summons followed suit.

;];];];];];];]

After her battle, Mikoto was carried to the hospital. She sat up on the bed and glanced at her hands for a while. Sighing, she blinked and looked out the window. 'M _ y Chakra low. Itachi... and Sasuke... he is probably crying right now,"  _ She giggled and smiled at the thought of her little one crying his eyes out, _ "but he has his older brother. _ '

Her smile shifted into a smirk as she felt a familiar presence at her hospital room door. "Don't just stand there, you can enter," she said, loud enough for the other to comply.

The person that was on the other side of the door entered the dull room. "Mikoto-sama," the male greeted and bowed.

"There is no need for formalities. You may raise your head." She chided lightly. "I was unable to visit you when you were hospitalised as well, I apologize for that." She gave him a nod before returning her gaze to her hands. It twitched.

"It's quite alright, Mikoto-sama. I hope I'm not bothering you." He said, raising from his slumped posture.

"Of course not. I appreciate your thoughtfulness to come to visit me. Besides," Her legs swayed over the edge of the bed, and she made to rise.

The man watched her warily as she made her way towards the window, her back to him.

"I wanted to talk to you." She abruptly turned and proceeded to head his way. She stopped in front of him, smiling that sweet smile she always had on. 

Closing her eyes, she put a hand on his shoulder, causing the man before her to tense. Giving him a light pat, she reopened her eyes, beautiful orbs flashing dangerously red. "I don't think it's wise to piss me off." Her whole demeanour did a one-eighty.

"What are you insinuating, Mikoto-sama?" He automatically stepped back.

She let out a chuckle, an evil one at that, coming from the man's point of view. It was this moment she began to circle him, like a predator stalking around its prey. A cat and a mouse.  ** (Dude, not Tom and Jerry.) **

This went on for a while before she suddenly stopped before him. Her eyes glaring daggers into his own.

He staggered back as she moved forward. His hands landed on the walls behind him. ' _ This Woman! _ '

"I do not appreciate it when you and others make a target out of my angels when they are still... _ incapable _ of defending themselves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You definitely know what I'm talking about!" She growled out through gritted teeth. "If I ever catch you and that fifth elder," her entire body took a light blue hue, "I will beat some sense into the two of you until yOU LEARN THAT MESSING WITH MY BOYS IS  ** NOT ** OK. GOT THAT?!" She threatened.

The man was slightly shaking and he absentmindedly nodded. ' _ How could a woman do this to me?! _ '

He demeanour changed back into the sweet and loving Uchiha Martriach they all knew and loved. "I believe this conversation is over. Goodnight, Mr.Fortune teller."

He took that as a cue to leave, he did not hesitate.

After the door locked, Mikoto edged back into her bed, a hand clutching her head. "Honestly, you'd think they would have quit with the previous generation," she mused out loud.

Leaning back into her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling before feeling a familiar presence, ' _ Fugaku. _ '

;];];];];]

' _ I am not petrified of that woman. She can't do anything to me. _ ' Uranaishi paced back and forth in his own hospital room. Halting, he bit his nail. Then the realization dawned on him, ' _ How did she know?! _ '

;];];];];];];];]

Chapter 13 ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Stay tuned for more, because I'm redundant.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction.net at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13394378/1/Troublesome-one  
To those whoever read this, thanks for reading! I'm a noob at this so sorry about being boring. Look out for more.


End file.
